Un abrazo a la Muerte (Hades y Persefone)
by Milaeryn
Summary: La historia de Hades y Persefone, la hija de Zeus, el dios que traicionó a su propio hermano. ¿Qué sería capaz de escoger el dios de la muerte? ¿El amor o la venganza? ¿Hacer a Persefone su esposa o... su prisionera?
1. Prefacio: el Origen

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**Prefacio**

En los principios, los titanes gobernaban los confines del universo. Se decía que el gran Crono, era tan poderoso como para crear el tiempo. Pero, Crono desconocía que se avecinaba algo que ni él era capaz de _controlar_.

Crono se unió a Rea, y ambos concibieron seis hijos. Pero, tal era su temor porque sus descendientes obtuvieran sus inconmensurables poderes, que conforme nacieron, los engulló. De ese modo, sus cinco primeros hijos e hijas: Hestia, Démeter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón, corrieron la suerte de quedar atrapados en las fauces de su progenitor. Pero, la suerte de su destino cambió justo cuando Zeus nació.

Rea entregó a su marido una piedra envuelta en pañales simulando que éste era un bebé, y Crono lo engulló sin pensarlo. Con una vida en secreto, Zeus creció, y consiguió persuadir a su abuela Gea para envenenar a su padre con un emético. El plan funcionó, y Crono regurgitó a sus hijos, ya crecidos por el paso del tiempo.

Pero, cuando todos sus descendientes alcanzaron la madurez, sólo bastó con las ansias de poder de Zeus por derrocar a su padre de los dominios del universo. Mientras sus hermanas quedaban al margen, junto con sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, decidieron hacer frente a su padre. Hefesto forjó las armas olímpicas, otorgando el rayo a Zeus, el tridente a Poseidón y la hoz a Hades. De los tres hermanos, aquel que poseía mayor poder era el mayor, Hades, quién, convencido por Zeus creó a la bestia del Kraken, un horror insospechado sin piedad alguna que estaba destinada a asesinar a sus padres.

Se alzó el conflicto de la Titanomaquia, el Kraken engulló a sus presas, el rayo calcinó sus poderes, el tridente atravesó el universo, y la hoz cortó de cuajo al propio tiempo, dando comienzo a una nueva era: La era de los dioses olímpicos. Un nuevo tiempo que pondría fin a la pesadilla titánica, dónde Crono sería encerrado para siempre en las profundidades del Tártaro, una prisión forjada por Hefesto para hacer prisionero al titán por siempre en el inframundo.

Los seis hermanos se alzaron como los dioses del universo, y los tres varones acordaron diferentes reinos por sus méritos en la guerra. Zeus, heredaría el reinado de los cielos; Poseidón, el reinado de los mares y finalmente, Hades, el reinado de la tierra. Pero, Hades, engañado por Zeus, tuvo que quedarse por siempre en el inframundo custodiando a su padre, Crono. Su hermano le incitó a comer un fruto que crecía en el inframundo. Hades, inconsciente de que cualquiera que probase un fruto de aquel lugar quedaría atrapado allí por siempre, lo probó. Así, Zeus creó al hombre, un ser con una sola diferencia con respecto a los dioses: la mortalidad. De ese modo, Zeus se quedó como el rey de los cielos y la tierra, proclamándose el dios de dioses.

A partir de entonces, la tarea de Hades no sólo sería la de vigilar el Tártaro, sino la de juzgar las almas de los humanos una vez muriesen, para que yacieran eternamente en el temido Vórtice de las Almas, bajo su vigilancia.

Hades se convirtió en el _dios de la muerte_.


	2. El Concilio de los dioses

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Concilio de los Dioses**

Con el paso de los años, Zeus se volvió muy querido por los humanos, la nueva criatura que creó, mientras que Hades se convirtió en un dios temido para todos ellos. Lo cierto era, que sólo los seis hermanos olímpicos conocían la verdad: Hades fue derrocado y engañado por Zeus.

De esa forma, los hermanos vivían en sus respectivos reinos, aunque Poseidón visitaba más el Olimpo que Hades. El dios de la muerte no acostumbraba a ver a sus hermanos, y los hijos de ellos. Se volvió despiadado, insensible, y su soberbia no conocía límites, tal era su orgullo que prefería vivir rodeado de las almas de los muertos a ver el rostro del hermano que una vez le traicionó. Pero, el dios estaba obligado a asistir al Concilio de los Dioses, celebrado una vez cada década, con el fin de decidir el destino del mundo y todos los seres que habitaban éste.

Todos los hermanos de Hades ya se habían casado, o incluso tenido hijos, pero, para él su único hijo era el Kraken. Él era capaz de rechazar cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor, aunque, eso no significaba que para él su único "agrado" de visitar el Olimpo era Afrodita, y los lugares que frecuentaban para encontrarse en secreto.

Y aunque todo el linaje olímpico de los dioses les hacía parecer eternamente bellos y jóvenes, muchas de las diosas y ninfas del Olimpo pensaban que la presencia de Hades era todo un regalo para la vista… Su silueta era alta y esbelta, con fuertes músculos que podían avistarse en sus brazos, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una armadura de un metal oscuro y su capa negra se mecía con el viento al igual que su cabello. Parecía que el color negro había sido creado para Hades. Su cabello, del color del carbón, llegaba hasta algo más de su cuello, y contrastaba con la palidez traslúcida de su piel. Todas las diosas le consideraban hermoso, pero ninguna era capaz de acercarse a él. La frialdad que transmitían aquellos ojos plata les parecían la mirada de la muerte, y eso era él exactamente.

"¡Tío Hades!" – Ares saludó alegremente a su tío cuando le avistó en la lejanía.

"Ares." – Hades abrazó amistosamente a su sobrino – "Has crecido en estos diez años, muchacho, ahora pareces el auténtico dios de la guerra."

"Gracias, tío Hades. Pasad al Palacio, mi padre quiere hablar con vos."

"Bien." – aprobó – "Oh, Ares, deberías haber sido hijo mío." – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su sobrino.

Ares le sonrió a su tío en respuesta, casi dándole la razón. Él era uno de los pocos dioses que Hades se agradaba de ver en sus visitas al Olimpo. El dios se dirigió hasta la sala del trono de Zeus, y éste le saludó amistosamente. Hades le dio un abrazo forzado a su hermano.

"Hermano." – sonrió Zeus – "Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos."

"A mí también me alegra veros, hermano." – le mintió Hades con una sonrisa torcida.

Justo al lado de Zeus, se encontraba Hera, su esposa. Ella clavó sus ojos miel en los de su hermano Hades, con una mirada cargada de segundas intenciones. Hades besó la mano de su hermana mayor, aunque la odiaba a veces, en el fondo de su alma se alegró de volver a verla.

"Hera, tan hermosa como siempre." – le sonrió.

"Gracias, hermano." – le devolvió la sonrisa – "¿Cómo has pasado esta última década en el inframundo?"

"Toneladas y toneladas de trabajo, querida hermana." – respondió con un suspiro – "Tus humanos adoran masacrarse." – le dijo a Zeus.

"Para eso mismo nos reunimos, hermano, intentamos evitarlo." – le replicó Zeus.

"¿Evitarlo? ¿Llamas evitar a pasarte la vida sentado en el Olimpo y consumando con otras a espaldas de tu esposa?" – discutió Hades – Eres un ser despreciable.

El rostro de Zeus se tensó como el de una estatua, y a Hera se le saltaron unas lágrimas plagadas de dolor con las ciertas palabras de Hades.

"¡Tú no sabes nada del Olimpo, _necio_! ¡Pasas tus días exiliado en el inframundo al que te condené!"

"Que la fortuna me libre de conocer más acerca del Olimpo, pero si conozco algo más que tú, hermano…" – Hades hizo una pausa, desafiando a Zeus – "Es el _dolor_, la angustia y el temor que sienten los humanos en mis dominios. La _muerte_. Y tú das la espalda a todo ello, creas a unas criaturas y luego te desentiendes de sus desgracias."

"Oh, Hades, te compadezco, eres muy justo, pero la muerte es tu responsabilidad."

"No hables de responsabilidades, hermano, tú eres el primero en incumplirlas." – el dios miró cómo las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Hera – "Incluso las del matrimonio."

"¡Basta, Hades! ¡Zeus no es el culpable!" – exclamó Hera en un sollozo.

"¡¿A él le defiendes?!" – se enfadó.

"¿Ves, hermano? Jamás podrás rivalizar contra mí. Gracias, esposa." – el dios besó en la mejilla a Hera y se fue.

Zeus se encaminó hacia el gran salón del palacio, ignorando las últimas palabras de su hermano. El dios clavaba sus pies en el suelo con furia mientras caminaba, y su rabia se exteriorizó en múltiples rayos que adornaban el cielo del Olimpo. Mientras tanto, Hera sólo quería desaparecer del lugar y evitar la mirada desafiante de Hades, que conocía sus más oscuros secretos.

"No te atrevas a contradecirme." – dijo Hades entre dientes, y evitó que la diosa dejara el lugar, agarrándola por su brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" – mintió.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha engañado, hermana…?" – le preguntó con una voz pesada – "Las mismas veces que tú has descendido hasta mis dominios para que pudiese _consolarte_."

Hera examinó el rostro de su hermano y se tranquilizó. El dios acarició su rostro, y el pelo rubio de la diosa que descendía como una cascada. La observó fijamente a los ojos, con una media sonrisa.

"Una pena que mi amado hermano no sepa cuántas veces he consolado a su esposa, y que todas esas veces ella ha quedado _satisfecha_."

"Y jamás lo sabrá." – replicó Hera.

"Me encantaría que lo supiera."

"Será mejor que estés en silencio o Zeus descubrirá que le engaño contigo, creo que no quieres verte involucrado en las consecuencias de eso." – Hera le observó con ternura y a la vez con deseo – "O… puedes olvidarte de las consecuencias y venir a mis aposentos…"

Hades rió en voz baja, y su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa. Aproximó sus labios a los suyos, tentando a la diosa, pero, finalmente sólo pronunció las siguientes palabras:

"No soy el juguete por despecho que usas cada vez que Zeus te engaña. Le amas, Hera, y muy a mi pesar…" – la miró con malicia – "No me encuentro en disposición de consolarte ahora mismo."

"Bien, Hades." – respondió la diosa secamente, haciendo un mohín de frustración con sus cejas.

Se marchó hasta el gran salón del Palacio junto a su marido y el resto de dioses, dónde tendría lugar la fiesta del Concilio.

Hades se adentró en el Concilio de los dioses, recibiendo cálidas bienvenidas de algunos de ellos, como la de su hermano Poseidón. Exploró con la mirada el sitio, como cada década, el gran salón del palacio era un panteón de piedra blanca, pulida, y rodeado de columnas. Estaba situado en la cima del monte Olimpo, y las nubes se veían justo bajo el panteón, algunas dejaban resquicios entre los que podía divisarse la tierra. Algunas de las cortinas turquesa que colgaban de las columnas se mecían con el viento. Las ninfas inundaban cada rincón de aire con sus canciones, y algunos dioses y diosas danzaban al son de la música. Mientras tanto, otro grupo de ellos se encontraba sentado frente a una larga mesa que presidía Zeus, gozando de un amistoso banquete.

El dios de la muerte comprobó que algunos de los hijos de sus hermanos habían crecido en estos diez años, y apenas pudo reconocerlos. Aunque, entre ellos, reconoció a Apolo, que ya mostraba una más que palpable madurez en su apariencia. Minutos más tarde, Hades reconoció el tacto de una familiar mano que le acarició la espalda.

"Hades." – le susurró Afrodita – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

La presencia de Afrodita era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier dios, a excepción de Hades. Por supuesto que era inevitable que Afrodita le atrajera, su cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta su cadera la hacía hermosa, además de las curvas que le gustaba hacer visibles, como la de su cintura, la cual su túnica rosada dejaba a simple vista. Pero, Hades era casi el único dios que jamás sucumbía a las trampas amorosas de Afrodita, aunque a veces, si sucumbía a _otras trampas_.

"¿Me concedes este baile, bella diosa?" – le inquirió y ella aceptó.

Danzaron dando lentas vueltas, y observándose en el silencio. Afrodita siempre había deseado a Hades, se preguntaba cuál era la forma tan prácticamente imposible de ganar el corazón del dios de la muerte, siendo ella misma la diosa del amor. Cualquier diosa querría casarse con uno de los primeros tres olímpicos varones, y él era el único que quedaba soltero, pero, no había mostrado interés alguno en casarse.

"Has añorado el Olimpo, Hades." – le murmuró la diosa – "Me has añorado."

"Lo único que añoro es mi hogar. El inframundo, y también a la muerte." – Hades tomó una expresión fría en su mirada.

"No seas un impostor, señor de la muerte." – replicó – "¿Cómo puedes ser feliz en el inframundo? Sin contacto alguno con dioses, ni con _diosas _o _mujeres mortales_." – le dijo en un bajo tono de voz.

"A veces recibo visitas, eso me es suficiente, no necesito a diosas." – discutió.

"Oh… Hades…" – suspiró Afrodita lentamente – "Visítame en mi templo al ocaso, y comprobaremos si no necesitas la compañía de una diosa." – se insinuó.

Hades bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, pero finalmente clavó sus ojos en los de la diosa de una forma desafiante, ella creyó verse reflejada en aquellos medallones color plata, interpretando aquel gesto como un sí.

Más tarde, tuvo lugar la reunión, y los principales dioses discreparon sobre los asuntos que concernían al mundo de los humanos.

"Hay más conflictos de los que podemos soportar." – dijo Zeus en un amargo tono de voz – "La ciudad de Argos está casi en la miseria."

"Tebas también tiene problemas, los ciudadanos están empezando a no interesarse por la sabiduría y los dones del conocimiento." – mencionó Atenea.

"No te preocupes por Tebas, Atenea, centra tu atención en Atenas." – le dijo Poseidón con el ceño fruncido, recordando viejos problemas.

"Atenas estuvo años en ruina por tu culpa, Poseidón." – le replicó Atenea, recordándole que inundó la ciudad porque los mortales no le eligieron como patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. El cólera de Poseidón era más que palpable en su rostro.

"Padre, recibo más plegarias sangrientas y violentas que antes." – Ares cambió el tema, dirigiéndose a Zeus – "Los mortales me piden muerte para sus enemigos, y sus rivales me piden lo mismo que ellos..." – Ares tragó saliva y miró a Hades – "Espero que no tenga que intervenir y Hades deba tratar con miles de muertos."

"No es molestia, joven Ares. Para mí la muerte es un agrado." – sonrió el dios – "Pero, creo que Zeus no debería preocuparse por los muertos, sino por los vivos que queman y destruyen las estatuas que hacen honor a su nombre." – se sinceró Hades.

Tras largas discrepancias que terminaron por convertirse en una discusión casi inaudible entre los dioses, Zeus dio un sonoro puñetazo contra el reposabrazos de su trono y todos le observaron al captar su atención.

"¡Silencio!" – exclamó furiosamente – "Si los mortales no nos respetan y comienzan a masacrarse, debemos darles un escarmiento."

"¿Qué propones?" – preguntó Apolo – "No puedes castigar a los humanos así como así, padre, necesitamos a los humanos, necesitamos sus plegarias. Si les castigas, sólo harás que nos odien más aún."

"No, Apolo." – negó Zeus – "Yo soy su padre, y ellos son mis hijos. Debo hacer que me respeten."

"Desataré mi cólera contra sus costas." – ideó Poseidón.

"Y yo haré que sus tierras se sequen, que no consigan probar fruto ni sembrar semilla." – completó Démeter, diosa de la fertilidad y la agricultura.

"Suficiente." – aprobó Zeus – "¿Hades? ¿Propones algo más?"

"No."

Hades abandonó el concilio, volviendo hacia la fiesta del panteón, enfadado, por la severa y cruel decisión que acababa de tomar Zeus.

"¡A mí no me des la espalda, Hades!" – las palabras de Zeus hicieron detener a Hades en su marcha – "Te castigaría aún más si no fuera porque eres mi hermano, haría que no volvieses a ver la luz del sol en milenios." – le amenazó.

El dios de la muerte comenzó a entender el fondo de las palabras de Zeus, parecía que éste conocía algo que no quería que se supiera. Hades observó a Hera con resignación, y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de ambos: _Zeus lo sabe_.

"¿¡Crees que a mí puedes engañarme!?" – le retó – "¡Lo supe desde el primer instante!"

"Zeus… ¡Zeus!" – lloró Hera – "Perdóname, Zeus. ¡Te lo suplico!" – la diosa se puso de rodillas frente a su esposo, lágrimas plagadas de culpabilidad recorrieron sus mejillas sonrosadas... Unas lágrimas que narraban el pecado que cometió con Hades, a espaldas de su esposo, por el más puro despecho.

"¡Calla, adúltera!" – Zeus abofeteó a su esposa.

Hera cayó al suelo, indefensa, y Hades no pensó dos veces el hecho de defenderla.

"¡Maldito insensato!" – insultó a su hermano – "¡Tu esposa te ama mientras le eres infiel con otras mujeres!"

"¡No profanes las acciones de mi esposo!" – Hera defendió a Zeus mientras corría hacia él para abrazarle, desconsolada – "¡Amor mío, perdóname por mis actos! Sé que eres compasivo, esposo!"

Zeus miró a Hera con superioridad, su ego era tan recio que había sido capaz de golpear a su esposa con el fin de no perder frente a Hades. El dios observó la mejilla roja de su esposa por el golpe, y el pequeño corte sobre su labio inferior. Hera no cesaba en su llanto, y Zeus, por caridad, le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la frente.

"Yo te perdono, esposa." – le dijo suavemente – "En cuanto a ti…" – miró a Hades con el mayor desprecio que jamás había sentido – "Vuelve a tu mundo antes del alba o te aseguro… ¡qué voy a enviarte yo mismo!"

"Descuida, hermano." – respondió Hades entre dientes, volviendo de nuevo al festival.

La música aún continuaba inundando el panteón, al igual que los bailes de los invitados al festival, y las alegres sonrisas entre diálogos bromistas. Tras un tiempo dónde el dios se distrajo con los invitados y acompañado por Ares, pareció olvidar parcialmente la calurosa discusión con su hermano. Apolo también se unió al dúo de Hades y Ares, todos empezaron a relatar historias, contar anécdotas y beber vino hasta casi quedar saciados.

En una mirada rápida sobre la multitud de personas que estaban en el panteón, el dios se percató de que su hermana Démeter estaba regañando a una hermosa y joven muchacha en el apartado balcón del lugar.

"¿Quién… es ella?" – preguntó Hades interesándose por la chica.

"¡Hades!" – rió Apolo – "¿Es que no la reconocéis?"

"¡Es la hija de Démeter y Zeus!" – anunció Ares – "Y por cierto, la predilecta de Zeus."

"Persefone…" – recordó Hades, anunciando su nombre en un lento suspiro.

La última vez que la vio era una niña, tenía ocho años. Ahora, se había convertido en una mujer, diez años más tarde. Se encontraba tan hermosa que al dios le titubeaba el alma con sólo contemplarla. Su cabello era de un intenso anaranjado, casi parecido al fuego que iluminaba el Palacio del Inframundo, y aquellos ojos verdosos contrastaban con su piel color marfil. Conservaba muchos rasgos que tenía cuando sólo era una niña, como las débiles muecas que adornaban sus mejillas cuando sonreía e incluso aquella expresión risueña en su mirada. Pero, ahora, era todo lo contrario a una niña, su cuerpo esculpido en delicadas curvas indicaban que era una auténtica mujer. Persefone vestía una túnica de un suave color amarillo, y una corona de coloridas flores adornaba su cabeza. El dios pensó que los colores de la primavera fueron creados para ella.

"Si quieres acercarte a ella, serás el siguiente en ser rechazado." – le avisó Apolo – "Me baso en experiencias propias."

"Démeter es demasiado protectora con su hija, quiere asegurarse de que ningún dios la toque." – completó Ares – "Será como la _inmortal diosa virgen_." – se burló – "Casi todos los nuevos dioses hemos intentado ser sus pretendientes…"

"Y todos hemos sido rechazados." – añadió Apolo con frustración.

Hades se puso de pie, sonriendo a sus dos sobrinos.

"Si me disculpáis…" – se disponía a marcharse para hablar con la diosa.

"¡Será un intento inútil!" – exclamó Apolo en un tono de mofa.

"Eso ya lo veremos." – Hades guiñó un ojo.

"_Es el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella…"_ – pensó Hades cuando comprobó que Démeter no estaba a su lado. Persefone miraba el paisaje con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón de piedra blanca. La falda de su túnica era mecida por el ligero viento al igual que su cabello anaranjado. Con un simple pensamiento del dios, un halo de humo negro apareció sobre la palma de su mano, dejando descubrir cuando el humo se esparció, una colorida flor con pétalos carmesí.

"Persefone" – la voz del dios atrajo a su mirada – "Creo que esto encaja a la perfección con tu corona, mi diosa." – se refirió a la flor.

"Es muy hermosa." – aspiró el aroma de sus estambres – "Gracias, es… una flor de granada, ¿no es así?"

"Sí."

La voz de Persefone le pareció a Hades la más hermosa de las melodías. El dios colocó delicadamente la flor sobre la corona de flores que descansaba sobre la cabeza de la diosa. Ambos se observaron durante el silencio. Persefone se preguntó quién era aquel extraño que se encontraba frente a ella. La diosa de la primavera creyó perder la noción del tiempo examinando a los brillantes ojos ceniza del desconocido.

"¿Quién eres?" – se limitó a preguntar.

Hades hizo un mohín, y acarició una de las mejillas de Persefone.

"Piensa, Persefone, ¿no me recuerdas? Hace una década que no me ves." – le dio una pista – "Todos los dioses que conoces viven en el Olimpo la mayoría del tiempo, sólo hay uno que tiene su hogar en _otro sitio_."

Persefone se ruborizó al deducir la identidad del desconocido.

"El dios del inframundo." – susurró casi para sí misma.

Hades sonrió al ver cómo su presencia quebraba los muros de tenacidad de la diosa, con un sutil movimiento, tomó su mano con la suya, dirigiéndola a sus labios.

"Permíteme que vuelva a presentarme, mi diosa..." – susurró – "Soy Hades." – le dio un beso sobre sus nudillos.

Tras presentarse, ambos mantuvieron un largo diálogo sobre sus vidas. Persefone causó un efecto distinto en la mente de Hades, haciéndole olvidar por completo todos sus problemas. Entre las palabras de la conversación, la diosa reconoció que su madre le advertía de no confiar en ningún dios, que todos ellos buscaban lo mismo. Además de eso, Persefone le confesó que ella era la hija favorita de Zeus, su padre. Y que él mismo estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Démeter, de que Persefone nunca fuese tocada por nadie, con el fin de que no sufriera. Con ese gran descubrimiento, Hades pensó para sí mismo: _"Persefone es su hija favorita"_ – rió en sus adentros – "_Si hago que ella me ame y se la arrebato… podré conseguir la venganza que siempre quise. La retendré en el inframundo, asegurándome de que sufra."_

"¿Sabes, Hades?" – la diosa desvió el tema – "En el Olimpo hablan mucho de ti. Sentía curiosidad por verte de verdad."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dicen?" – preguntó con sorna.

"Muchos dioses te odian, dicen que eres frío y despiadado. Pero, tienes mucho éxito con las diosas." – Persefone mantuvo el tono bromista.

"No me importa si tengo éxito con otras diosas." – se aproximó a su rostro – "Dime si tendré éxito contigo."

"¿Qué insinúas?" – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No estoy insinuando, simplemente te voy a _conquistar_."

"_¡Qué osado!"_ – pensó Persefone, pero mantuvo el silencio y se limitó a tragar saliva de forma incómoda. Ningún dios se había atrevido siquiera a hablar con ella de esa forma, y que él diera ese paso, provocó que el interés que tenía por Hades creciera.

"No me importa Démeter, ni tu padre, ni sus restricciones." – sostuvo la barbilla de la diosa para que le observara directamente a los ojos – "Terminarás amándome, mi bella diosa, nada me va a impedir que consiga lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué quieres?" – cuestionó la diosa casi sin aliento.

"A ti."

Persefone tuvo que morder sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa con las osadías de Hades, y se limitó a observarle, sin saber qué responder. Hades comprobó que el ocaso se hallaba cerca, y debía abandonar a su Perséfone para asistir a la cita en el templo de Afrodita.

"Pero, ahora, debo irme." – la besó en la frente – "Tengo asuntos que atender, preciosa."

Hades se dispuso a marcharse y abandonar el panteón.

"Hades…" – musitó – "No tardes en volver."

"Volveré. Pronto. Lo prometo." – se marchó.

Persefone observó la silueta de Hades marchándose en la lejanía, y apartó la flor de granada de la corona de su cabeza, con el fin de llevarla hasta su nariz y apreciar la dulce fragancia que desprendía. Sonrío al recordar a Hades, y su felicidad aumentó justo cuando se percató de que jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

Mientras tanto, Hades se encamino hasta el templo de la diosa del amor. Justo cuando entró en el lugar, situado en uno de los jardines del Olimpo, contempló una fuente con la estatua de la diosa en su centro. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, y las columnas, paredes y suelo de piedra color marfil comenzaron a tomar tonos añil e índigo con las últimas luces del ocaso. El dios recordó a Persefone, y algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él. Él ya sabía que su hermano Zeus había engañado a Hera con Démeter, y había tenido con ella a la bella diosa de la primavera. Zeus apreciaba a todos sus hijos, pero, según era apreciable, tenía mucho cariño por Persefone, y Hades, quería aprovecharse de esa debilidad. Hades planeaba secuestrarla, apartarla de su padre y su madre, hacerla vivir en el Inframundo junto a él, y por supuesto, que fuese tocada por un dios. Pero, aunque Hades quería su venganza, y quería ver a Zeus sufrir para que sintiera lo que había sentido él durante todos esos años, solo en el Inframundo, con la muerte como única compañía… él no podía evitar sentir algo inimaginable para él por Persefone. Y las voces de su mente, le decían que se vengase de su hermano, pero también le aconsejaban que enamorase a Persefone, y que ella, se convirtiera en su esposa.

"Hades, has venido." – la silueta de Afrodita surgió de entre las tenues sombras del templo – "Creí que no lo harías."

"No debo malgastar mi tiempo en el Olimpo, querida Afrodita. Zeus me ha ordenado que lo abandone antes del alba." – le explicó a la diosa.

"Desde el ocaso al alba, tendremos el tiempo suficiente..." – le susurró.

Afrodita le besó, y el dios respondió a su beso. Quitaron lentamente las ropas que les cubrían hasta finalizar sin prenda alguna. La luz de la luna se filtraba por algunos lugares del templo, Hades contempló cómo la piel desnuda de Afrodita cobraba un ligero color malva con las sombras nocturnas. Afrodita sólo podía centrarse en el rostro de Hades, y en que los oscuros colores de la noche, parecían haber sido creados solo para él. Sus ojos ceniza se intensificaron bajo la luz nocturna, y su cuerpo tenía una belleza casi indescriptible. Afrodita recorrió con sus dedos el torso del dios, apreciando el ligero relieve de sus músculos, y aquellos cincelados abdominales sobre su pálida piel.

"Hades… haz que nunca olvide esta noche." – pidió Afrodita.

Sobre la frialdad del suelo de mármol, compartieron cómplices miradas, besos sobre cada trozo de piel, e incluso la respiración. El sonido de sus alientos rompía el silencio de la noche, Afrodita se mecía sobre el cuerpo del dios con el propósito de hacer de esa noche una de la más memorables de sus vidas.

"Oh… tenías razón, mi diosa… cuánto te he añorado." – besó su cuello, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Afrodita – "Y cuánto te he _deseado_."

"Siempre tengo razón, Hades." – pronunció casi sin hálito – "Necesitas la compañía de una diosa." – le besó – "Necesitas que sea _tuya_." – murmuró dirigiéndole una mirada de ojos vidriosos.

"Y vas a serlo." – la incitó, mordiendo su cuello – "Sólo _mía_ hasta el alba." – jadeó.

Afrodita sonrió, y Hades mantuvo su promesa. Las horas de la noche pasaron por ellos sin que se percatasen del paso del tiempo, sólo pudieron contar las veces que alcanzaron la satisfacción. Pero, su toque de queda llegó cuando el sol se alzó sobre las nubes, y ambos descubrieron las marcas de su noche inolvidable en sus cuerpos, en forma de sutiles arañazos en la espalda, los rastros morados en distintos rincones de su piel por acción de sus bocas, pero, aquella prueba imborrable se encontraba sin duda en el alma de Afrodita.

Hades había conseguido hechizarla aquella noche, y aunque el propio dios no sentía amor por ella, Afrodita había empezado a sentir algo por el dios, algo que ni siquiera quiso reconocer en sí misma. Ella contempló el cuerpo del dios con las primeras luces del alba por última vez, antes de que se cubriese con su armadura.

"Adiós, mi diosa." – la besó en la mejilla – "¿Olvidarás esta noche?"

"Nunca…" – suspiró con anhelo – "Tu olor siempre quedará impregnado en mi piel, te has asegurado de que no pueda olvidar nada, Hades."

Él le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse. El carruaje de un oscuro metal conducido por un fornido caballo negro apareció frente al templo, Hades acarició el lomo de su caballo, Ruina, y se subió al carruaje.

"¡Arre, Ruina!" – tomó las pesadas riendas.

Frente a ellos apareció un túnel que les conduciría al Inframundo. Hades avistó por última vez a Afrodita desde el templo, que le sonrió con tristeza al verle marchar, también miró al palacio del Olimpo, y a los tibios rayos del sol naciente. Afrodita nunca olvidaría esa noche, mientras tanto, para Hades no significó nada, pero, lo cierto es que aquella noche quedaría borrada de los mitos. Era un secreto que sólo iban a compartir ellos, y un secreto que más tarde traería consecuencias a Hades. Afrodita pareció sentir amor por él aquella noche, y durante un largo intervalo de tiempo, a escondidas. Pero, Hades ya sentía amor por otra diosa: Persefone.

El dios de la muerte debía haber comprendido que no se debe jugar con el amor, personificado en Afrodita, puesto que más tarde, cuando Hades la rechace, le será nefasto… Hasta ahora, el dios sólo pensó una cosa cuando cruzó el umbral del sombrío Inframundo:

"_Estoy llegando a amar a Persefone… pero, ¿qué debo elegir? ¿El amor o la venganza? ¿Convertirla en mi cónyuge o en el sacrificio para obtener el escarmiento que Zeus merece?"_

Hades desconocía que escogiese el camino que escogiese, cada camino estaría plagado de los celos de Afrodita, la furia de Démeter y el cólera de Zeus.

Nuestro protagonista ya ha escogido su camino, pero, tú… ¿qué escogerías?


	3. El Rapto de Persefone

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Rapto de Persefone**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hades dejó el Olimpo, pero hoy iba a visitarlo de nuevo, y ésta vez, el viaje de vuelta a su mundo… no sería en solitario.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con intensidad en los jardines del Olimpo, la calidez del ambiente obligó a la mayoría de dioses a permanecer en el interior del palacio. Pero, Persefone adoraba ver el sol, sentir el calor de éste y caminar descalza entre los campos que florecían con su presencia. La diosa recogía las flores de los jardines mientras su voz cantaba una pacífica melodía. También se encontraba en compañía de algunas ninfas, y junto a ella, también estaban Artemisa y Leucipe.

"_Una flecha de Eros mismo, _

_vi mi pecho atravesar,_

_y ya nada me consuela, _

_como a mi consorte amar…"_ – cantó Persefone.

Artemisa le sonrió a la diosa, reconociendo que aquella canción siempre era cantada por Hera, la tan enamorada de su esposo.

"¡Persefone…! ¿Es que has conocido a algún pretendiente?" – le cuestionó.

"Hmm, no. Sólo cantaba." – disimuló. La diosa sabía perfectamente que si confesaba lo que ocurrió con Hades, Artemisa iría a contárselo a su madre.

Persefone se alejó de las ninfas y las otras dos diosas para evitar sus preguntas, volvió a cantar de nuevo la canción cuando justo delante de ella surgió la silueta roja de una conocida flor. La diosa se agachó para admirarla, era una flor de granada. _"¿Qué hace en este jardín esta flor? Sólo crecen en el Inframundo."_ – pensó para sí misma, y arrancó la flor cuidadosamente de la tierra, atrayéndola hasta su nariz. Sonrió con dulzura cuando un recuerdo de Hades cruzó su mente.

Frente a ella surgió una grieta en el suelo, formando una especie de túnel subterráneo del que salió un carro tirado por un caballo negro. Las ninfas, junto a Artemisa y Leucipe se asustaron al verlo, y dejaron a Persefone desprotegida, huyendo hacia el palacio del Olimpo en busca de refugio. La diosa no experimentó el más mínimo temor, puesto que justo en ese instante, comprobó que tras las riendas se hallaba Hades. El dios de la muerte se aproximó hacia Persefone, quién, inocentemente, creía que había venido a visitarla, cuando en realidad los propósitos del dios eran de secuestrarla.

"Mi Persefone." – le susurró, besando su mano – "¿Cantabas esa canción para mí?"

"Oh, Hades..." – sonrió, respondiendo a la pregunta con su gesto – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hice una promesa, dije que volvería _a por ti_."

Antes de que la diosa respondiera, Hades cargó su cuerpo sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro, ella se quejó con unos pataleos.

"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Hades, detente!" – protestó.

"Voy a llevarte conmigo." – se limitó a decir, subiendo al carruaje – "¡Arre!" – indicó al caballo, que empezó a galopar hacia el interior del túnel.

"¡No! ¡Socorro…! ¡Artemisa! ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero ir contigo!" – intentó resistirse a base de golpes con sus piernas y sus brazos, pero resultaron inútiles – "¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Suéltame, Hades!" – gruñó.

Cuando atravesaron el túnel hacia el Inframundo, y la salida hacia el Olimpo se cerró frente a los ojos de Persefone, ella comprendió que sus gritos de auxilio ya eran inútiles. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Hades mientras cruzaban un puente, y bajo él, Persefone se horrorizó contemplando el río de los muertos. Las almas en pena se dividían en otros cuatro afluentes diferentes del canal de agua. El ambiente sombrío y tenebroso del inframundo le puso la carne de gallina a la diosa, y cuando vio a una gran bestia de tres cabezas frente al castillo de Hades, se desmayó.

"Amor mío, terminarás perdonándome." – rió el dios, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Persefone entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del palacio, Hades se bajó del carruaje cargando a la diosa en sus brazos. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, ladró con furia al comprobar la presencia extraña de Persefone. Hades siseó para tranquilizar a la bestia y ésta se calmó al instante.

"Señor." – uno de los integrantes del Inframundo saludó a Hades – "Los aposentos de Persefone ya están preparados."

"Bien, Thanatos." – aprobó el dios.

Pasados unos minutos, Persefone abrió los ojos con rendición, y observó a su alrededor, ésta vez no quedó tan horrorizada, sino sorprendida. El palacio de Hades estaba cincelado en una pulida piedra oscura, casi parecía cristal, y era tan lujoso como la residencia de cualquier dios. Hades condujo a la diosa hasta sus aposentos, y dejó que su cuerpo cansado descansara sobre la gran cama adornada por un dosel grisáceo. La diosa le miró, enfurecida.

"Estos son tus aposentos." – le explicó Hades – "No dejaré que salgas de aquí, este sitio es peligroso." – advirtió – "Pero podrás moverte a tu antojo en esta cámara que encargué construir para vos." – aquellas palabras no consiguieron consolarla.

Persefone miró a su alrededor y comprobó que su habitación era bastante espaciosa, e incluso tenía otro habitáculo contiguo que parecía un baño, también una biblioteca y un gran balcón. Pero, ella no quería pasarse los días encerrada entre esas paredes, añoraría el campo, el sol, las flores, al fin y al cabo, era la diosa de la primavera, y acostumbraba a ver cada día un mundo colorido, no aquel triste inframundo que la rodeaba, entre monótonos colores plata, negro, gris o diamante. La diosa hizo un mohín de protesta.

"¿No te agrada?" – Hades se refirió a su residencia.

"¡No!" – le replicó – "¡Quiero volver al Olimpo!" – refunfuñó.

"Ahora tu hogar es éste." – respondió Hades – "Terminarás acostumbrándote, mi diosa, es solo cuestión de tiempo." – suspiró – "Oh, mi dulce Persefone, llenas de belleza cada rincón del inframundo." – el dios acarició una de sus mejillas.

Persefone iba a asestarle un bofetón al dios, pero éste atrapó su mano con la suya y con una sonrisa amable, paralizó la acción de la diosa. En ese mismo instante, unos sonidos en la puerta indicaron que alguien iba a entrar en los aposentos de Persefone. Un juez enfundado en una túnica negra, hizo una reverencia al ver a Hades.

"Hades, es tiempo de juzgar a las almas." – manifestó Minos, y el dios asintió. El juez abandonó la sala.

"No salgas de la habitación." – le ordenó a Persefone con voz áspera – "Volveré más tarde y cenaremos juntos antes del ocaso." – le comunicó a la diosa, y ella hizo un mohín de protesta.

"¡Jamás cenaré contigo! ¡Pienso quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad si es necesario!"

"Como desees." – se rió en voz baja – "Entonces, quédate encerrada y muere de hambre si eso quieres."

"¡Bi-bien!" – se cruzó de brazos, enfurecida – "¡Todo sea por no volver a verte nunca más…!" – Hades abandonó su habitación y ella dio un sonoro portazo como muestra de su enfado hacia él.

La diosa se tumbó en la cama, dejó que sus forzadas lágrimas cayeran sobre las sábanas, ahogando sus gemidos de frustración con la superficie de la almohada. _"Pero, ¿cómo Hades puede ser tan egoísta?"_ – se preguntó en sus pensamientos, mientras añoraba el sol, las flores, a su madre y a su padre… su hogar, el Olimpo.

**Olimpo**

Démeter caminó con furia hacia Zeus, sentado en su trono con pasividad.

"¡Se han llevado a nuestra hija!" – le comunicó, y el dios la miró con incredulidad – "¿Cómo han podido hacerlo? ¡Debemos encontrarla!"

"Calma, Démeter."

"¿Calma? ¿Han robado a nuestra hija de su hogar y me pides paciencia?" – dramatizó entre lágrimas – "¿Quién ha podido llevársela? ¿Cómo podremos recuperarla?"

"Silencio." – le ordenó Zeus – "Primero, hazme saber cómo ocurrió la desgracia, y dime quién acompañaba a nuestra hija."

"Estaba en los jardines acompañada de las ninfas, también se encontraban Artemisa y Leucipe." – explicó – "Vieron aparecer algo de entre la tierra y dejaron a Persefone allí, indefensa… Zeus, ¡_ay de mí_! ¿Por qué me han apartado de mi hija?" – exclamó.

"No te preocupes, Démeter, las ninfas recibirán un castigo por sus actos."

"Gracias, Zeus." – agradeció la diosa con un nudo en la garganta.

Instantes más tarde, otra diosa se incorporó a la conversación de Démeter y Zeus, se trataba de Hécate, quién, sintió lástima por la afligida diosa, y decidió darle el siguiente y útil consejo.

"Buena Démeter, debéis acercaros a Helios, el dios del Sol, aquel que todo puede ver." – murmuró Hécate – "Preguntad por vuestra hija y él lo sabrá."

"¡Hécate, cordiales son tus actos!" – agradeció Démeter.

La diosa visitó el templo de Helios. El dios del Sol se encontraba rodeado por una luz casi cegadora para la visión de Démeter, y entre las luces doradas, se preparó para realizar la cuestión al dios, que desvelarían la identidad del raptor de su venerada Persefone.

"¡Helios, dios del Sol, aquel que todo puede ver!" – mencionó en un tono de súplica – "¡Indícame quién es el miserable que se ha llevado a mi hija!"

"Diosa Démeter, hermana del gran Zeus, tu hija ha sido capturada por vuestro hermano Hades, el dios de los muertos, se encuentra _prisionera_ en el Inframundo." – explicó el dios con una voz profunda.

"¿¡Hades!?" – gritó para sí misma – "¿¡Por qué ha querido hacerme _esto_!?"

La diosa fue a contar lo que sabía al padre de su hija. Zeus comprendió el dolor de Démeter, tal era éste que justo en el momento en que la diosa concibió que tal vez su hija no podría regresar del Inframundo, la vegetación en el mundo de los humanos empezó a palidecer hasta quedar en una casi esterilidad en poco tiempo. El mundo quedó envuelto en un frío aterrador, y tan helador que no dejaría crecer semilla alguna, Zeus consoló a su hermana:

"Nuestro hermano recibirá su merecido, Démeter." – pronunció, amenazante.

Démeter no cesaba en su llanto.

"Me encargaré de ello a su debido tiempo." – abrazó a su hermana – "Será castigado por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija, por el daño que _nos ha hecho_."

**Inframundo**

Persefone caminaba enrabietada de un extremo a otro de su habitación. Era un lugar muy bonito, debía reconocerlo. Hades había sido gentil ofreciéndole muchos caprichos, incluso le dejó un armario repleto de nuevos atuendos. Pero, ella no paraba de gritar en sus pensamientos una y otra vez: _"Dije que no me importaría estar aquí encerrada por toda la eternidad con tal de no presenciar a Hades, ¡no consigo tolerarle! ¡Pero tampoco soporto la soledad y la angustia de esta prisión!"_

Además de eso, estaba hambrienta. De todas formas, era una diosa, no podía morir de hambre tan fácilmente por sus dones de inmortalidad, pero el hambre la hacía sentir cansada y también provocaba que sus poderes flaqueasen. Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

"Persefone, la cena está servida." – reconoció la voz de Thanatos – "Hades os espera." – dijo desde el exterior de la estancia.

Entonces, un revelador pensamiento cruzó su mente: _"Si me comporto, podría dejarme marchar a mi mundo."_ Por eso mismo, accedió a su invitación. La diosa vestía uno de los atuendos que Hades le regaló, aquello constituyó uno de los pocos agrados de estar en el inframundo. El dios la esperaba en una gran sala, había una larga mesa repleta de alimentos, que Hades presidía. El asiento que correspondía a Persefone se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa. El dios se sorprendió al verla:

"¿No ibas a quedarte encerrada por toda la eternidad?" – se burló.

"He comprendido que ya estoy encerrada en el inframundo, y no quería limitar mi celda a esas tristes cuatro paredes." – le replicó, sus ojos verdes transmitían chispas de un profundo enfado interior.

"En cierto modo, me alegra oír eso." – besó la mano de la diosa, a modo de saludo – "Estás usando uno de los vestidos que te regalé." – recordó.

"Sí, Hades, gracias por tu obsequio, son muy hermosos." – respondió secamente.

"Lo son aún más cuando tú los vistes."

La diosa hizo el intento de no ruborizarse, se gritó a sí misma: _"¡No pienso permitir que él me conquiste! ¡Me ha apartado de mis padres y mi mundo! ¡Es despreciable! ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ Tras esa advertencia, se dispuso a llenar su famélico estómago, y cuando iba a tomar uno de los alimentos del centro de la mesa, Hades la advirtió.

"Come sólo aquello que esté en tu plato, es comida de tu mundo."

"¿Por qué?"

El dios la observó con una expresión fría, que ella pareció comprender.

"Si me alimento de comida de tu mundo, quedaría vinculada al inframundo para siempre…" – dedujo casi para sí misma – "Eso fue lo que a ti te ocurrió."

"Sí."

"Pero, Hades…" – se compadeció de él – "Podrías haberme engañado, haber hecho que tomase la comida y quedase aquí por siempre, ¿cómo no lo has hecho si tu único propósito es tenerme prisionera? No logro comprenderlo."

Hades enmudeció, y la diosa no volvió a conversar con él a causa de su silencio. Ambos cenaron sin mediar palabra, el ocaso llegó al inframundo, ocupando en el lugar una oscuridad aún más agobiante. Los numerosos candiles de fuego iluminaron el castillo, Hades acompañó a la diosa a sus aposentos.

"Buenas noches, Persefone." – se limitó a decir.

La diosa entró en sus aposentos con un nudo en la garganta, aquella noche Persefone no pudo dormir, ni siquiera cuando dejó de llorar. La pequeña luz de la vela situada al lado de su lecho, no era suficiente para iluminar la grandiosa habitación. La oscuridad del sitio le produjo incluso claustrofobia, y el sonido lejano de los sollozos de las almas en pena la hacía imaginarse imágenes horripilantes en las sombras de su habitación. Ella ni siquiera pensó dos veces el hecho de tomar la pequeña vela consigo y buscar los cuartos de Hades, con el fin de consolar su miedo con alguna compañía, aunque fuese la de su raptor. Cuando llegó a los aposentos del dios, comprobó que éstos eran aún más lujosos que los suyos. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras su paso, entrando a hurtadillas en ella y aproximándose a la cama dónde el dios dormía. Ella admiró su rostro por varios segundos, su semblante era tranquilo, casi angelical. Hades despertó al sentir la pequeña luz de la vela alumbrándole, Persefone se dio la vuelta con pudor, llamándose _boba_ a sí misma por lo que había hecho, estaba dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación de Hades, pero él la detuvo.

"¿Persefone? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – mencionó en un tono de voz aún somnoliento.

"Es-es-estaba… sólo daba un paseo." – mintió.

"¿Ah, sí?" – él no terminó de creerla – "¿Y por qué tienes esa cara tan asustada? ¿Has visto a algún monstruo durante tu excursión y buscabas compañía para consolar tus miedos?" – adivinó.

"¡No! Yo no…" – intentó volver a mentir – "¿Cómo lo has sabido?" – se rindió.

"Yo también pasé miedo durante mi primera noche en el inframundo." – le explicó a la diosa – "Ven." – la invitó a tumbarse junto a él.

Persefone dudó durante unos segundos. No quería compartir el sueño con aquel que la había raptado. La diosa observó la túnica negra que vestía Hades, que dejaba su hombro descubierto, permitiendo ver parte de su musculoso torso en incluso su cintura. El dios apagó la luz de la vela que Persefone sostenía, y ambos, sentados sobre la superficie del lecho de Hades, sólo quedaron iluminados por los destellos plomizos y añiles que se colaban por los ventanales de la habitación.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta." – le recordó Persefone con un duro tono de voz – "¿Por qué no hiciste que me alimentara de la comida del inframundo si era tu vía más fácil para retenerme…? ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Hades…?"

Hades miró que el cabello anaranjado de Persefone brillaba en la oscuridad, casi como la luz del fuego. Él hizo un ligero ademán con su pregunta.

"Quiero tenerte prisionera, pero no de esa forma tan cruel." – le explicó.

"Esta forma ya es cruel."

"No… Persefone." – la corrigió – "¿Es que aún no te has percatado de lo que busco?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, clavando su mirada sobre los ojos grises del dios.

"Quiero que tú seas mi esposa." – confesó – "La reina del inframundo, _mi reina_. Y si voy a retenerte aquí, primero quiero conseguir que _me ames_."

"No puedes obligarme a amarte."

"A amarme, nunca… pero sí a quedarte." – le dedicó una sonrisa – "Y no te preocupes por el amor, mi diosa, terminaré consiguiéndolo."

"Eres un _narcisista_, y un engreído." – protestó – "Y acabas de pedirme matrimonio..."

"Sí." – respondió el dios con una pequeña carcajada.

"Acabas de pedirme que sea tu reina..." – dijo casi para sí misma, sin ni siquiera creerlo.

"¿Puedo interpretar tu expectación como un _sí_?"

Persefone frunció el ceño, y cuando iba a pronunciar un rotundo _no_, se escuchó en la lejanía el quejido de un alma. Aquel sonido la asustó tanto, que se lanzó aterrada hacia los brazos de Hades.

"Shhhh." – siseó – "Calma, mi diosa, estás a salvo." – aprovechó para abrazarla.

La diosa se tranquilizó, quedando dormida sobre el regazo de Hades. El dios miró al rostro dormido de Persefone, preguntándose qué podía hacer para ganarse su corazón, y también se cuestionó qué tenía la diosa, para haber ganado el suyo. El despiadado corazón del dios de la muerte.

En la mente dormida de Persefone, resonaba también una pregunta: _"Seré la reina del inframundo, pero, ¿podré llegar a amar a Hades…?"_ Entonces, ella misma comprendió que si se estaba formulando aquella pregunta…

Era porque ya estaba comenzando a _amarle_.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Saludos, lectores!** **Espero que os esté gustando mi enfoque de la historia. Para los fans de Piratas del Caribe, reconoceréis que la canción del principio es muy parecida a la que cantan las sirenas en la cuarta película, "Marino Audaz", fue una inspiración. ¡Espero vuestras reviews!**

**PD: Si os habéis enamorado del personaje de Hades, os comprendo, yo también le considero... ¡un amor!**


	4. Dioses y Reyes

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dioses y Reyes**

Cuando Persefone despertó, el dios de la muerte la estaba observando con fascinación, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

"Persefone, debo marcharme." – le comunicó – "Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti." – le dijo, en un tono de intriga.

Ella se desperezó, el dios sonrió con aquel gesto, y posteriormente silbó, al instante, dos lobos entraron en la habitación, ladrando amistosamente a Persefone. Ella se acercó para acariciar a ambos animales, que aparentaban tratarla con afecto y protección.

"Son Pena y Pánico." – mencionó el nombre de ambos – "Debo asegurarme de que cuiden de ti mientras no me encuentro a tu lado." – se dispuso a marcharse.

"Hades..." – el dios detuvo sus pasos – "Ten cuidado."

"Descuida." – se fue.

La diosa se aprovechó de la protección de los fieles lobos, que la acompañaban en todo momento, y fue a visitar los campos elíseos. Quedó sorprendida cuando comprobó el esplendor de éstos, y que al final, el inframundo no le parecía un lugar tan terrible. Aunque añoraba el Olimpo, los campos elíseos de ese monótono verde, pronto fueron adornados por las flores que esparcía la diosa por toda la tierra. Adornándolo a su antojo con la feliz compañía de Pena y Pánico. Entonces, ella misma se percató de que solo las tierras florecían a su alrededor cuando sentía lo siguiente: felicidad.

**Olimpo**

Aquel día, Hades no sólo iba a ejercer como el verdugo de los muertos, sino iba a visitar el Olimpo con un solo fin en concreto. Anunciaría a Zeus su compromiso y prontas nupcias con Persefone. Él mismo pensaba que aquello sería una doble estocada para el dios, no sólo se quedaría con su hija, sino que ésta también le amaría, y eso llenaría de envidia a su hermano. Hades encontró el momento perfecto para anunciar la noticia que iba a horrorizar a los padres de Persefone, y fue cuando todos los dioses se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono de Zeus.

"¿Es que nadie me da la bienvenida?" – la voz de Hades desde el exterior del lugar, interrumpió la conversación de los dioses.

Hades entró en la sala airosamente, y Démeter quedó hecha una furia casi al instante.

"¡Hades! ¡Maldito! ¿¡Es que acaso yo te he herido de alguna forma para que me hagas esto!?" – sollozó.

"Pobre hermana." – se compadeció de ella – "No es por ti por lo que hago esto."

"Tu venganza contra mí te resultará inútil." – amenazó Zeus – "Hagas lo que hagas, siempre quedarás encerrado en el inframundo."

"Lo sé, hermano." – rió en voz baja – "Pero, no estaré _solo_."

Hades esparció por la sala unas ascuas que brotaron de sus manos, y entre ellas surgió la imagen de Persefone, y aquello que estaría haciendo ahora mismo en el inframundo. El plan del dios resultó mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Hades creía que en la imagen, los dioses verían a una Persefone desconsolada en sus aposentos, añorando su hogar y a sus padres. Pero, la imagen que se reproducía era la de una risueña y feliz Persefone, corriendo descalza por los Campos Elíseos del Inframundo, rodeada de sus flores, y protegida por sus custodios Pena y Pánico. Aquella imagen causó aún más horror en los dioses, puesto que Persefone era feliz en el inframundo.

Afrodita miró a Hades con una pequeña sonrisa, y él pareció devolvérsela con una lenta mirada seria. Ella creía que él sólo iba a retener a la muchacha en el inframundo, pero desconocía lo que el dios iba a anunciar a continuación.

"¿Ves, hermano? Mira a tu hija. Observa cómo es feliz a mi lado."

"Hades." – dijo entre dientes – "Tu castigo no tendrá límites, será tan severo que ni el inframundo pueden compararse con lo que sufrirás… ¡maldito!"

"No, Zeus. Tu castigo será aún peor."

Todos los dioses observaron a Hades con expectación.

"Cuando sea la luna llena, dentro de dos días, Persefone se convertirá en mi esposa, mi diosa… y mi reina del inframundo."

"¡No!" – exclamó Démeter entre sollozos.

"¡Recibirás tu castigo!" – le señaló Zeus.

"Debo irme, mi querido hermano. Tengo una boda a la que asistir…" – se dispuso a marcharse – "Sólo quería que fueses el primero en saberlo."

"¡Endemoniado Hades!" – Zeus lanzó uno de sus rayos en la espalda de su hermano.

El dios se quejó ante el dolor, y la sangre comenzó a brotar por su espalda y su hombro, atravesados por el rayo. Hades estalló en furia, y en su brazo surgió un halo de fuego que lanzó contra Zeus, dejándole tan moribundo como él.

"¡Pagarás por esto…! – gritó Démeter.

Los dioses gritaron horrorizados, y Hades abandonó el Olimpo entre tambaleos, su carruaje le esperaba en el exterior del palacio. Sintió la presencia de la desolada Afrodita justo tras él. Ella se abalanzó contra sus brazos, la sangre del dios fue vertida parcialmente sobre su vestido rosado. Afrodita intentó retener sus lágrimas.

"Me hechizaste aquella noche, Hades." – le recordó – "¿Qué tiene ella de lo que yo carezca, que ha hecho ella para ganarse tu corazón?" – intentó no llorar.

"Afrodita, no deberías haber esperado a que sintiera algo por vos." – se sinceró.

"¡Hades… por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te cases con Persefone!" – rogó la diosa.

"_La amo_, sólo a ella, Afrodita."

Esas palabras fueron las suficientes para que la diosa del amor maldijera el vínculo entre el dios con Persefone. Un amor con la oposición de Afrodita sería terrible, pero a Hades no le importaba aquello en absoluto, él era consciente de lo que sentía por Persefone, y de lo que ella comenzaba a sentir casi en secreto. Él sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, que el amor que ambos compartían era capaz de superar barreras infranqueables.

"¡Yo os maldigo! ¡A ti y a Persefone y me opongo a vuestro romance!" – le gritó.

"Calla, Afrodita." – el dios agarró su rostro con una voz amenazante – "Sólo te hallas así por _celos_, no soportas que Persefone sea _mía_."

Afrodita se lanzó a besar a Hades, colocando las manos del dios sobre su cintura, casi rogándole que acariciase su piel, que le hiciera recordar lo que sentía al hacerlo. Pero él la apartó al instante.

"Se acabó, Afrodita, me casaré con Persefone con o sin tu bendición."

**Inframundo**

Hades caminó hacia el castillo consumido por el dolor. Es cierto que los dioses son inmortales, pero eso no les hace carecer de la capacidad de herirse, heridas que sanarían, pero que mientras anduviesen abiertas, el dolor era inevitable. El dios sentía cómo el rayo metálico y aún con destellos eléctricos calcinaba su piel como si se tratase del infierno. Hades se desprendió de su pesada armadura, y quedó solo vestido por el manto que colgaba de su cadera. La sangre llegaba hasta su abdomen. Introdujo su cuerpo en el gran baño de sus aposentos, dónde el agua estaba mezclada con azufre y ciertos minerales del inframundo que sanarían sus heridas con mayor rapidez.

Las horas le parecieron minutos a Persefone en los campos rodeados de las flores que ella hacía florecer. Percibió que Pena y Pánico empezaron a ladrar, histéricos, casi intentando decirle algo.

"¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?" – le preguntó a Pena.

El lobo aulló, avanzando hacia el castillo. Pánico mordió levemente y con astucia, un cordón que colgaba de la cintura de la diosa y que sostenía la falda de su vestido, obligándola a caminar tras ellos. La diosa les siguió, sin saber qué querían sus guardianes o siquiera, a dónde la estaban conduciendo. Pero, lo que Pena y Pánico intentaban decirle, es que Hades se encontraba en peligro: ellos podían sentirlo, incluso olerlo, el olor de su sangre.

"¡Más despacio, Pánico!" – le exigió a uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos del dios, Persefone escuchó sus alaridos de dolor en la habitación contigua.

"Quedaos aquí." – les dijo a los lobos, y la obedecieron.

Persefone buscó con la mirada al dios en la estancia, mayoritariamente ocupada por aquel enorme rectángulo ocupado por agua de un color casi añil. Comprobó que una parte de aquella agua estaba cubierta por sangre, y luego vio a Hades, moribundo, apoyando su espalda sobre una esquina del rectángulo.

"¡Hades…! ¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó la diosa.

Su propio instinto la guió hasta introducirse en el agua y colocarse frente al dios. Estaba casi sin conocimiento, gemía de dolor, y ella avistó la familiar arma de su padre clavada sobre él, atravesando su hombro.

"¡Hades! ¡Hades!" – zarandeó su cabeza para que reaccionase.

"Hmm… ¿Persefone?" – preguntó con la mirada perdida.

"Quédate quieto." – le ordenó.

La diosa se armó de valor para arrancar el arma de su piel. Consiguió apartarla de su carne lo más rápido que pudo, pero el dolor volvió a ocupar el semblante de Hades, acompañado de un grito desgarrador. Comenzó a brotar más cantidad de sangre, y el dios se hundió bajo el agua, desfallecido.

"¡_Dichosa fortuna_!" – maldijo Persefone, introduciéndose en el agua para evitar que Hades se ahogase, su cuerpo pesaba como si se tratase de cemento.

"Persefone, ¿sigues aquí?" – hizo una pregunta sin sentido por los efectos del dolor.

"Pues claro que sigo aquí." – respondió la diosa – "¿Quién crees que está sanando tus heridas?" – preguntó con ironía.

Hades seguía con los ojos medio cerrados, y ella revisó la herida. La extraña agua añil parecía tener efectos mágicos sobre su cuerpo, la herida desapareció. Persefone sonrió, calmada al comprobar su mejoría. El dios volvió en sí mismo, y lo primero que se encontró al salir de su letargo, fueron los intensos ojos verdes de Persefone.

"Gracias, ni siquiera me merezco que hagas _esto_."

"Lo sé." – afirmó ella – "Ahora quiero que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido… ¿Por qué has visitado el Olimpo?"

"Debía comunicar a tu padre que ibas a ser mi esposa con la próxima luna llena."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nuestra boda será dentro de dos días!?" – se sorprendió, incluso con temor.

Persefone tragó saliva con frustración al ver a Hades asentir, la triste música de Orfeo se escuchaba desde algún lejano lugar del palacio. La diosa no se creía preparada para casarse, y mucho menos con Hades.

"Mi padre te atacó, ¿no es así?" – preguntó ella dolorosamente.

"Ya conoces la furia de Zeus, y aún más cuando le he robado a su hija favorita." – rió y la diosa le miró con frialdad.

"Buenas noches, Hades." – se limitó a decirle, abandonando la gran bañera rectangular – "Mis ropas están empapadas." – se quejó, escurriendo la falda de su vestido – "¡Odio este sitio!" – protestó de nuevo.

"No tan deprisa." – Hades hizo que la diosa cayese de nuevo al agua junto a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – se enfureció.

"Dijiste que ibas a sanar mis heridas." – le dijo en una voz áspera – "_Sánalas_."

"No veo herida alguna en tu cuerpo."

"Eso es, mi diosa." – se aproximó hacia ella – "Te ordeno que cures las heridas que no aprecias a simple vista." – colocó la mano de Persefone sobre su esculpido pecho, ella apreció sus latidos – "Sé mi esposa… y conseguirás curar cada una de mis heridas."

"Seré tu esposa por la fuerza, no te amaré nunca. No seré capaz." – dijo casi en un lamento.

"Entonces... dime que _me odias_." – su tono de voz se volvió espeluznante – "_Hazlo_." – sostuvo la barbilla de la diosa para obligarla a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"_Te odio_."

Persefone pronunció aquellas dos palabras, casi en un inaudible susurro. Hades sonrió satisfecho, porque pudo comprobar que algo pareció haberse quebrado dentro de ella, sabía que estaba mintiendo. La diosa tuvo que fingir para no perder su orgullo frente a él, para no caer rendida frente al dios de aquellos brillantes ojos plata.

"Si me odias, tendremos que hacer _algo_ al respecto."

Hades atrajo el cuerpo de Persefone hacia su torso, acercando el rostro de ella hacia el suyo, y estrelló un poderoso beso sobre sus labios. Persefone creyó perder la razón por un instante, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, y recibió ese beso ni más ni menos que del dios de los muertos, el dios temido por los dioses. Ella no era capaz de creer que un dios con tal despiadada fama, pudiese llegar a amar, pero, comprobó que su amor era tan cierto como la existencia del monte Olimpo.

"Ahora, vuelve a decir que me odias." – susurró contra la pálida piel de sus labios – "_Repítelo_…"

La diosa comprimió sus labios en una línea, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Miró a los ojos de Hades con un gesto valeroso, apreciando cómo las gotas de agua aún recorrían su rostro. El dios abandonó la sala con un gesto triunfante ante su silencio, y la diosa quedó petrificada como si hubiese recibido una mirada de Medusa, con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

"Dioses y reyes." – se dijo a sí misma – "Qué mundo tan difícil de entender."

Persefone suspiró mientras escuchaba la apenada música de Orfeo, una lágrima se derramó por su ojo derecho.

"_Hades… _– susurró en sus pensamientos

_convénceme de que no quiero estar aquí,_

_haz malos actos, haz que te odie,_

_dime que sólo me retienes por venganza,_

_di que la muerte te parece más bella que yo,_

_sólo quiero negar que tú eres la razón por la que deseo quedarme."_

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Espero que os siga gustando esta historia, como podéis ver he "rescatado" a Pena y Pánico de la película de Hércules (Disney). ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad reviews.**


	5. La Alianza entre Muerte y Primavera

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Me alegro que os guste la historia! Siento la tardanza al actualizarla, pero estaba trabajando en otro fic. ¡Vosotros me animáis a seguir escribiendo! **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Alianza entre Muerte y Primavera**

Sólo quedaba un día para la luna llena, y debían comenzar los preparativos para la ceremonia, en la Antigua Grecia, las bodas duraban dos días. Hoy, sería el primero. Durante el primer día, los padres de la novia solían hacer regalos a la pareja. Persefone creía que no recibiría ninguno, por el conflicto entre su futuro esposo y su padre… pero, en realidad, el regalo que recibió fue más que valioso. Zeus envió a Hécate, la diosa de las brujas, al Inframundo, para que ésta acompañase a su hija para siempre. Persefone apreció el regalo con mucha gratitud, y así tendría alguna persona con la que conversar aparte de Hades.

"El mes de enero." – murmuró Hécate – "Es una fecha hermosa para una boda."

De un modo u otro, la presencia de Hécate reconfortaba a la diosa de la primavera. Aunque, todo pareció haber cambiado entre ella y Hades, desde que él la besó…

"Alegraos, diosa Persefone, ¡vuestra madre os ha enviado regalos!" – exclamó Hécate.

Se decía que el primer día de una boda estaba dedicado en exclusiva a la novia, de todas formas, en la Antigua Grecia la protagonista era ni más ni menos que la novia. Démeter, su madre, le había regalado el atuendo que vestiría durante la ceremonia. Persefone estaba feliz, y a la vez nerviosa.

"Es muy bonito." – se refirió al vestido – "Pero, no estoy preparada para casarme." – le confesó a Hécate.

"Eres la envidia de la mayoría de diosas del Olimpo, Persefone." – le dijo.

"Eso no me importa. Sólo quiero volver allí, volver a mi _hogar..._." – murmuró mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana de sus aposentos. En realidad, lo último que la diosa quería reconocer era que había algo en Hades, algo que le hacía amarle.

Tras una pensativa pausa por parte de la diosa de la primavera, Hécate le comunicó que debían continuar con el ritual del matrimonio.

"Debes acompañarme, Persefone. Debes hacer el sacrificio." – le recordó.

Algo pareció quebrarse dentro de ella, y siguió los pasos de Hécate, resignada, hasta un lugar de los dominios de Hades dónde la diosa de las brujas construyó una especie de altar. Por costumbre, la novia debía entregar una serie de dones y posteriormente, quemarlos, para así simbolizar la entrega física y espiritual a su futuro marido. Hécate cortó un mechón del cabello rojizo de Persefone, y lo puso sobre el altar.

"Ofrecer el cabello simboliza la sumisión al esposo." – explicó Hécate.

Persefone casi se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras, pero supo aceptarlas bruscamente. Lo siguiente que hizo Hécate fue ofrecer una flor, se trataba de un geranio.

"Se ofrece algo preciado como símbolo del abandono de la infancia." – prosiguió – "En vuestro caso, las flores, ya que sois la diosa de la primavera."

Por último, Hécate quitó el delgado cinturón que adornaba el atuendo que llevaba la diosa, y ella miró a Hécate dubitativa. La diosa de las brujas colocó las tres pertenencias de Persefone sobre el altar, y ambas se miraron por unos instantes. Hécate sintió el temor por parte de Persefone antes de realizar el sacrificio.

"El cinturón simboliza… la pérdida de la castidad." – dijo Hécate.

Persefone tragó saliva. Hécate hizo que las pertenencias de la diosa ardieran con un solo gesto con su mano. Persefone observó sus pertenencias ardiendo bajo el fuego, y justo cuando pensó en su noche de bodas, sus músculos se retorcieron con nerviosismo. Ambas diosas volvieron a los aposentos de la futura novia. En los aposentos de Persefone, había una pulida tina de porcelana. Hécate comenzó a llenarla con jarros de agua caliente.

"Sé que estáis nerviosa, diosa Persefone." – intentó tranquilizar a la diosa.

"Hécate… tú… ¿has…?"

"¿Estado con algún hombre?" – la diosa de las brujas pareció adivinar la pregunta de Persefone.

"Sí."

Hécate terminó de llenar la bañera, y la adornó con múltiples pétalos de flores y otras sales que inundaron el habitáculo de un delicado aroma a jazmín.

"No." – Hécate le contestó tranquilamente – "Pero, no debéis preocuparos." – admitió – "De todas formas, no soy nadie para aconsejaros." – murmuró, intentando consolarla – "Ahora, daos un baño." – le dijo.

"Mi madre me contó una vez que el baño forma parte del ritual del matrimonio."

"Así es." – sonrió Hécate.

"Muchas gracias, Hécate." – dijo la diosa con bondad – "Es un consuelo que estés aquí."

"No tienes por qué agradecerlo." – se dieron un amistoso abrazo – "Te dejaré sola para que tomes el baño, volveré en unas horas."

"Bien." – aprobó Persefone y Hécate abandonó la sala.

La diosa se sumergió en la tina de porcelana incrustada en el suelo. Había un pequeño asiento de mármol en el centro de la tina, y ella lo aprovechó para sentarse y arrojar un jarro de agua sobre su cabeza con el fin de lavar su cabello rojizo. Persefone estaba relajada, tanto, que creyó por un segundo que hoy no era su casamiento, había olvidado todos sus problemas.

Pero, en aquel instante, de la nada, apareció un problema que ni ella fue capaz de ver: Hades había entrado en la sala, y ella no se percató. El dios de la muerte creyó morir por un instante cuando observó la silueta de Persefone... Su espalda ocupada por ese denso y largo cabello pelirrojo, y sus curvadas caderas dónde aún las gotas de agua se paseaban. Hades sintió cómo su alma temblaba al contemplarla, cómo casi se quedaba sin respiración, con sólo imaginarse paseando sus labios por los mismos lugares que las gotas recorrían la traslúcida piel de la diosa.

La extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba hizo que Persefone tomara una pequeña tela con el fin de cubrir su cuerpo. Cuando volvió la vista, comprobó que Hades estaba tras ella, y una incipiente sonrisa traviesa inundaba su rostro.

"¡Ha-Hades! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está prohibido ver a la novia antes de la boda!" – tragó saliva con nerviosismo – "¡Y mucho menos… _desnuda_!"

"¿Me estás reprochando que te estoy observando mientras te das un baño?" – discutió con ella en un tono cómico – "Creo que debo recordarte que tú también lo hiciste."

"¡Mi padre te había atacado, casi te estabas muriendo! ¡Y no estabas desnudo!"

"Tú tampoco lo estás." – le recordó que estaba cubierta por la sábana – "¿O… es que prefieres estarlo?"

Persefone intentó hablar pero se quedó sin aliento, un delicado rubor se extendió por su cuello y sus mejillas, un gesto que Hades captó casi al instante.

"¿Démeter no te ha explicado aún cómo un hombre ama a una mujer?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Y todos los hombres sois idénticos! ¡Sólo os casáis con esa excusa!" – contestó, airada.

Hades empezó a reír con burla, y Persefone arrojó un jarro de agua sobre él para silenciarle. Él la miró con algo de enfado pero a la vez con ternura. Cargó su cuerpo sobre su hombro y la diosa protestó pataleando. La tumbó sobre la cama y su cuerpo mojado impregnó las sábanas de agua, el dios se colocó sobre ella. Persefone respiró con fuerza observando los ojos gris ceniza de su raptor.

"Oh… Persefone, Persefone…" – le dijo en un tono de reprimenda – "No te pondré un dedo encima hasta que seas mi esposa."

"¿Y de qué sirve eso?" – sollozó – "¿De qué sirve que nos casemos? ¿Cómo sabré si durante otras noches no amas a otras mujeres?" – Hades se quedó helado con las palabras de la diosa – "¡Contéstame!"

"Yo no soy como Zeus." – se separó de ella, dispuesto a marcharse.

"Todos sois como Zeus." – le rebatió, deteniendo sus pasos – "Yo nací de una infidelidad, Hades, no lo olvides." – mencionó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Persefone, me casaré contigo, serás mi Reina." – la tranquilizó – "Te juro que voy a ser un santo." – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – "Te dejaré ganar todas las discusiones."

La diosa tuvo que morder su labio para ocultar una sonrisa.

"De… Debes marcharte."

"Bien." – aprobó – "Sólo una cosa más."

Se inclinó para colocar un poderoso beso sobre los labios de Persefone. La joven diosa intentó prohibirlo, pero no pudo evitar continuarlo. Hades detuvo el beso.

"Dijiste que no me pondrías un dedo encima hasta que fuera tu esposa." – recordó las palabras de Hades.

"Dije los dedos, no los labios."

Hades se marchó comprobando cómo los ojos verdes de la diosa le observaban con expectación, cuando Persefone se quedó sola en la sala, aprovechó para vestirse. Pasado un largo rato, finalizó.

Se observó ella misma reflejada en una pulida superficie de cristal que tenía la habitación, a modo de espejo. Vio que algo había cambiado en ella, había algo diferente. Su cabello anaranjado caía como una cascada de fuego hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía un vestido blanco, de aspecto de túnica, holgado en la falda pero se ajustaba perfectamente a la talla de su pecho y su cintura. Las mangas eran largas, acabando en pico. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una corona de rosas blancas y unos adornos con perlas. Sin duda, algo había cambiado en ella… sentía que estaba preparada para casarse.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué os parece? ¡REVIEWS! Tengo pensado dividir la boda en varios capítulos, ya que las bodas son varios días, si teneis alguna sugerencia, ¡solo tenéis que decirlo! ¡Muchas gracias, lectores!**


	6. Una Boda en el Inframundo

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Buenas, lectores! ¡Me encantan vuestras reviews! Os dejo el que es para mí, el mejor capítulo de la historia hasta ahora.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una Boda en el Inframundo**

Según mandaba la tradición en la Antigua Grecia, el novio también debía realizar ciertos sacrificios. Hades fue hasta uno de los templos del Inframundo en solitario, nunca se había imaginado realizando aquel sacrificio. Para ello, hizo como su amada Persefone, y se cortó un mechón de su cabello negro colocándolo sobre el altar. Luego, colocó una de sus armas sobre éste, y tras ello, con sus poderes les prendió fuego. Comprobó cómo todo aquello ardía frente a sus ojos. El verdadero significado de ese sacrificio era ni más ni menos que el símbolo de la fidelidad.

Es tan difícil ser fiel en el Olimpo, pensaba el mismo Hades.

La mayoría de parejas del Olimpo se eran infieles, y aunque él mismo había participado en esas infidelidades, él nunca había sido infiel a nadie. Nunca se había casado, y aunque al principio sus verdaderos planes eran estar con Persefone para utilizarla como modo de venganza, todo se había torcido. Ahora, la amaba, y ese amor le parecía lo más importante.

"Señor Hades." – la voz de Thanatos le llamó – "Persefone está lista."

"De acuerdo." – aprobó el dios.

Hades ya vestía su atuendo negro especial para la boda, éste tenía rebordes metálicos sobre sus hombros de dónde colgaba una capa. El dios había preparado un precioso panteón para la boda, y éste se encontraba frente a un árbol sagrado del Inframundo, el árbol de las granadas.

El dios llegó el primero al lugar indicado, sobre su caballo, Ruina, y se dio cuenta de que la noche en los dominios del Inframundo había llegado antes de lo esperado. Las últimas luces del crepúsculo se plasmaban sobre el cielo, pintando un perfecto lienzo de colores malva y rosados. En la Antigua Grecia, no había ningún juez o sacerdote que oficiara la ceremonia, en realidad, la ceremonia se celebraba con algunos rituales y una cena, previa a la consumación, que era realmente lo que establecía la alianza del matrimonio. Pero, Hades, quiso que el suyo fuese diferente, quería hacerle a su futura esposa una promesa.

"Diosa Persefone." – Hécate llamó a la diosa, quién aún estaba mirándose absorta frente al espejo – "Ha llegado el momento. Su carruaje la está esperando."

"Gracias, Hécate." – murmuró.

La diosa de las brujas la acompañó hasta su carruaje. Éste era el casual carro griego de un metal blanco, era precioso. Estaba llevado por dos preciosos caballos blancos de largas crines platinas. La diosa sonrió. Se subió al carruaje, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Hécate la miró con ternura para tranquilizarla.

"Tome, Persefone." – le tendió un ramo de flores – "Es tradición."

La diosa sonrió con alegría enseñando toda su dentadura. En cuanto tomó el ramo de flores entre sus manos, todas éstas comenzaron a florecer aún más, a tomar preciosos y distinguidos colores y hasta sus pétalos brillaban.

"Muchas gracias, Hécate." – sonrió.

"De nada, Persefone." – le devolvió la sonrisa – "Ahora, debéis encontraros con vuestro futuro esposo en un panteón frente al árbol de granada."

"Bien." – murmuró la diosa, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

"Los caballos os guiarán hasta vuestro destino." – Hécate dio una suave palmada sobre uno de los caballos para que arrancase en trote. Los caballos relincharon – "¡Que la mejor de las fortunas os acompañe, mi diosa! ¡Nos veremos durante la cena!" – Hécate alzó la voz mientras veía como la diosa se alejaba sobre el carruaje.

"Adiós…" – dijo con melancolía.

Cuando casi perdió a Hécate de vista, sus fieles amigos, Pena y Pánico, corrían tras el carruaje hasta que ambos se montaron en él, acompañando a la diosa. Ambos recibieron con alegría a Persefone, ladrando y pataleando sobre sus piernas. Persefone se alegró tanto al verlos que gritó:

"¡Adiós, Hécate!" – esta vez rebosante de alegría.

"Adiós, mi diosa. Seréis muy feliz." – susurró casi para sí misma, y perdió de vista a Persefone.

"Pena, Pánico." – murmuró la diosa acariciando a ambos lobos con el carruaje en marcha – "¿Es que no podéis separaros de mí ni un segundo?" – dijo la diosa mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de los animales.

Pena dio un cariñoso lametón a la mejilla de su ama, y Pánico se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, la diosa rio y se apartó de ellos poniéndose en pie, y agarrándose al barandal del carruaje.

"¡Basta, pequeños!" – dijo con una sonrisa – "Debo estar presentable…" – la melancolía volvió a apoderarse de ella – "Presentable para Hades." – pronunció su nombre, y de nuevo su corazón continuó latiendo con fuerza.

Mientras llegaban a su destino, la diosa acicaló su cabello rojizo, y se preparó para recibir a Hades. Cuando llegaron al panteón, vio que el dios se encontraba frente al árbol de granada, mirándolo fijamente, pensativo. Los caballos se detuvieron al llegar, y Pena y Pánico salieron corriendo en busca de Hades para recibirle. Hades se volvió al escuchar sus ladridos, y con una cara de sorpresa, se agachó para recibir la cariñosa bienvenida de los lobos.

"Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí?" – murmuró con una risa – "¿Qué haría yo sin vosotros?" – comenzó a juguetear con ellos.

Persefone miró a Hades con una risueña sonrisa, siempre acostumbraba a verlo tan serio, que escuchar sus risas al jugar con Pena y Pánico le daban el aspecto de un niño. Cuando Hades alzó la vista, comprobó que Persefone estaba frente a él. Se quedó helado, sin palabras. Los lobos se apartaron de él cuando se puso en pie. Su semblante se endureció, quedando sorprendido al ver a Persefone con aquel precioso vestido blanco. El viento mecía su túnica, su cabello anaranjado, adornado por esa corona de flores que resaltaba el intenso color verde de sus ojos. Suspiró, la diosa también sostenía un ramo de flores. Ambos se quedaron mirando absortos durante varios segundos.

La diosa también pensó que Hades estaba hermoso. Sus ojos plata eran tan brillantes que podían compararse con la Luna llena que adornaba el cielo a punto del anochecer. Su pelo negro que caía por su cuello, su vestimenta, y la noble sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, no tardaron en causar el mismo efecto en ella. También sonrió.

"Persefone." – murmuró Hades mientras le tendía la mano – "Ven."

Ella obedeció, le tomó de la mano. Se colocaron uno frente al otro, tomados de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, frente al árbol de granada. Hades respiró con fuerza, estaba nervioso.

"Desde el primer momento en que mis ojos te vieron supe que ibas a convertirte en mi esposa." – pronunció – "Sé que la forma en que te he traído aquí… no era exactamente la que esperabas. Sé que he podido ser muy duro contigo, o incluso muy frío… Pero, sólo quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, sólo eso."

"Hades…" – siseó Persefone, unas lágrimas de emoción inundaron sus ojos verdes.

"Soy el dios de la muerte." – le dijo, acunando su rostro entre sus manos – "Y he estado muerto durante todo este tiempo… pero, tú… Tú, Persefone, me has resucitado."

Ella sonrió con aquella declaración. Eran unas palabras tan sinceras y poderosas que podrían hacerla olvidar el rapto y cómo Hades la retuvo en el Inframundo.

"Te prometo…" – se arrodilló frente a ella – "Y sabes que esto no se hace en las bodas." – reiteró – "Que nunca voy a fallarte, ni a abandonarte. Voy a serte fiel y a acompañarte por siempre y para siempre. Como esposo, como compañero, como hermano o como siervo si hace falta."

"¿Cómo siervo?" – dijo Persefone en una risa – "¿Es que acaso ahora eres un hombre? ¿Un humano?" – bromeó.

"Soy un dios." – Hades le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me temo que eso es mucho peor." – la diosa se burló.

"Preciosa, tienes un sentido del humor muy oportuno."

Ambos rieron durante varios instantes, y Pena y Pánico ladraron al unísono. Hades volvió a ponerse serio, y entrelazó sus manos de nuevo con las de su amada. Colocó un delicado beso sobre la piel de su mano.

"Si vas a ser mi Reina, eso me convierte en tu siervo." – murmuró Hades como en una declaración. Persefone se quedó sin palabras – "Esos son mis votos." – mencionó el dios de la muerte mientras se ponía en pie.

"Yo también tengo unos votos."

Hades abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo de lo que estaba por escuchar a continuación.

"Mi madre siempre me había advertido sobre los dioses." – Persefone empezó su confesión – "Me decía que todos buscan los placeres que el amor da. Y que esos placeres iban a llevarme al sufrimiento. La única solución que ella impuso fue privarme de ellos." – miró a Hades directamente a los ojos – "He recibido propuestas de matrimonio de casi todo el Olimpo, y les he rechazado. Supongo que ser la esposa de un dios olímpico para mí no era suficiente." – suspiró – "Esa propuesta debía llegarme desde el Inframundo."

Persefone acarició el rostro de Hades con una ternura que él jamás había conocido.

"Sé que tus modos no han sido los más buenos, me raptaste para traerme a tus dominios. Me privaste del Olimpo, las flores, y mi madre, que era lo que más amaba." – declaró la diosa – "Pero he comprendido que aunque en este lugar no haya ni Sol ni flores, estás tú… Y eso ha conseguido igualarlo."

Se observaron durante los siguientes instantes como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo, y esta vez, fue Persefone quien besó a Hades. Y ambos compartieron un beso que inspiraría las baladas de las ninfas del Olimpo por toda la eternidad. Un beso de cuento, un beso de amor verdadero.

"A partir de este momento…" – Hades intentó recuperar el aliento – "Eres la diosa Persefone, la diosa de la Primavera, hija de Démeter y Zeus, la diosa de la fertilidad y el dios de los dioses, y la esposa de Hades, el dios de la muerte."

"La Reina del Inframundo." – completó Persefone.

"Mi Reina." – añadió el dios y volvió a besarla.

Persefone detuvo el beso y ambos quedaron varios segundos observándose fijamente, mientras el dios tenía su frente sobre la de ella. En ese instante sintieron que no había maldición en este mundo capaz de separarles. Hades tomó por la cintura a su esposa, alzándola sin ningún esfuerzo. Sosteniéndola mediante un abrazo. Persefone rio y besó la frente de Hades.

"¿Hades…? ¿Por qué debemos casarnos frente a un árbol de granada?"

"Fue lo primero que conocí cuando llegué al Inframundo. Cuando me convertí en rey del inframundo, y ahora tú también te has convertido en la reina." – susurró, mientras montaba a Persefone sobre Ruina, su caballo.

"Pero… tú probaste del fruto. Por eso debes quedarte aquí para siempre." – dijo ella, mientras Hades se montaba sobre el caballo tras su esposa.

"Tu padre me engañó para comer el fruto y así proclamarse también el dios de la tierra, Persefone." – dijo Hades con un doloroso ademán. Persefone se quedó sin palabras. Hades arrancó el trote de su caballo para dirigirse al lugar donde sería la cena, y tras ellos, el carruaje blanco que llevó a Persefone hasta el panteón también les seguía, cargando a Pena y a Pánico – "Yo no pienso engañarte a ti, Persefone." – musitó en el oído de la reina.

Ella sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde sería la cena, en éste había más invitados de los que ella había imaginado, ¡cuántas personas habitaban el inframundo! ¡Y qué felices estaban todas! Tanto, que cuando Hades bajó de su caballo, y tomó a Persefone entre sus brazos para ayudarla a descender, todos los invitados comenzaron a arrojar pétalos de flores a la nueva pareja. La diosa sonrió e hizo que los pétalos de flores se multiplicaran y les rodearan con el dulce aroma de la primavera. La diosa cerró los ojos, y arrojó el ramo de flores que portaba. Para su sorpresa, quién logró cogerlo fue Hécate.

"¡Felices nupcias, pareja!" – aclamaron los invitados casi al unísono.

La cena pasó apresuradamente, recibieron preciosos regalos por parte de los invitados, y tras el baile de los novios, los invitados siguieron la fiesta. Pero cada uno de los novios debía marcharse por separado, normas de la boda.

Hécate acompañó a Persefone hasta sus aposentos nupciales.

Persefone se cambió de ropa, y se colocó un vestido blanco sujeto en su cuello, le dejaba la espalda abierta. Era largo y holgado. Se quitó la corona de flores y Hécate la ayudó para cepillar su largo cabello anaranjado. Hécate le colocó a la novia unas delicadas peinetas de plata que adornaban y recogían su cabello.

"Hécate…" – murmuró Persefone, estaba nerviosa – "Muchas gracias por todo." – le sonrió.

"De nada, diosa Persefone, sabéis que os deseo lo mejor." – dijo en voz baja – "Debo marcharme ya, Hades llegará de un momento a otro."

Persefone asintió, y suspiró. Intercambió una sonrisa con Hécate y ella se marchó.

La diosa apreció sus últimos momentos como doncella, debía reconocer que estaba muerta de miedo aunque confiaba en Hades. Se paseó por los aposentos. Hades había escogido un panteón griego cubierto de robustas columnas, en un apartado lugar de los campos elíseos dónde sólo estarían ella y él. Las cortinas blancas se ondeaban ligeramente con el apocado viento, y en su centro había una gran cama de forma redonda. La diosa apreció que frente a su lecho había una mesa dónde se encontraban dulces de membrillo. Recordó que Afrodita le explicó que estos simbolizaban la fertilidad.

La diosa suspiró, aquellos aposentos eran la clara definición del thálamos. Así era como se llamaban los aposentos nupciales de la noche de bodas en la Antigua Grecia. Incluso la cama estaba adornada con guirnaldas y flores.

Persefone se dirigió hacia una de las fuertes columnas de mármol blanco, apreció el bello paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. La noche ya había llegado y la luna relucía en la negrura del cielo. La diosa retuvo la cortina con fuerza entre sus puños, y suspiró contra la piedra de la columna. Tragó saliva, y en ese instante escuchó a Hades adentrarse en la sala. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que Hades lucía un atuendo grisáceo que dejaba su hombro, y su esculpido abdomen y pecho al descubierto.

Hades se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente.

"¿Estamos obligados a hacer esto?" – mencionó la diosa con voz preocupada.

"Si no consumamos ahora no se dará por válido el matrimonio." – murmuró Hades – "Sé que tienes miedo, sé que estás aterrada." – la miró directamente a los ojos – "Ya conoces mis votos, mi promesa. Lo último que quisiera hacerte es daño." – la tranquilizó.

"Entonces…" – respiró la diosa – "Enséñame cómo un hombre ama a una mujer." – dijo y Hades sonrió.

El dios de la muerte la besó, con el propósito de hacer de aquella noche la más memorable de sus vidas.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dije que iba a dividir la boda en varios capitulos, y ello incluye la noche de bodas... Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, siempre que queráis podeis dejar REVIEWS para opinar sobre la historia o cómo os gustaria que continuase o incluso... ¡preguntad lo que queráis o haced sugerencias! Respondo reviews y me encanta tener feedback con mis lectores.**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**PD: ¿Ya os habeis enamorado de Hades?**


	7. La Luna del Deseo

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola, mis queridísimos lectores!**

**¡Aquí teneis el capítulo que tanto estabais esperando! Advierto que es el primer "lemon" que escribo, y reitero, si alguien se siente ofendido, que no lo lea, o para prevenir esto mejor, este capítulo es para un público de: MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Luna del Deseo**

Hades colocó un beso sobre los labios de Persefone. La diosa suspiró y dejó que sus manos acunaran sus mejillas. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, no pudo ni siquiera llegar a imaginar que llegase a sentirse así por alguien. Sentía la creciente necesidad de respirar, y se separó de Hades por un momento.

"Persefone, ¿qué ocurre?" – se preocupó – "¿He hecho algo mal?"

"No…" – negó casi sin aliento – "Sólo que… es sólo que…" – suspiró – "Hades, estás tan tranquilo y yo estoy muerta de miedo." – confesó – "Has estado con infinidad de diosas y yo no sabré complacerte."

Hades negó, y le dedicó a su esposa una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo." – murmuró.

Persefone le devolvió la sonrisa. Dudosa por un momento, se armó de valor para volver a besarle. Incluso tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Sintió la sonrisa de Hades cuando le besó. Y estaba dispuesta a aprender aquello que hiciese falta, aprender a amarle, a complacerle, a dedicarle cada segundo como su esposa. Confiaba plenamente en él, en aquel frío corazón que también estaba amando por primera vez. En cierto modo, ambos eran principiantes en todo esto del amor.

En aquel beso, la diosa dejó volar su mente e incluso su alma en la calmada brisa de los campos elíseos. Sus manos inocentes recorrieron el pecho de Hades, sentir su piel con la suya era casi una bendición. Hades acarició la parte de la espalda de Persefone que su vestido dejaba al descubierto, su piel se erizaba con el más mínimo roce.

Y en ese mismo segundo, cuando Persefone clavó su mirada sobre la suya. Cuando esos diamantes entre un color nácar y plata con el brillo de la noche la observaron, sus muros de tenacidad parecieron quebrarse, su coraza se derritió junto con cada trozo de su ser. Se dejó arrastrar por instintos que ni ella misma sabía que existían, se sintió poderosa, y dejó que ese poder la poseyera. Hades sonrió mientras ella le besó de nuevo, no creía que su inocente diosa fuera a emprender tales actos.

"Para todo hay una primera vez, mi esposo." – susurró contra sus labios.

Hades sintió la mullida superficie de la cama tras sus rodillas, y cómo las insistentes manos de su esposa empujaban contra su pecho, casi obligándole a que se sentara. Él obedeció, y frente a sí mismo vio a la diosa de la primavera, floreciendo por primera vez aquella noche…

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Persefone respondió con un gesto, desatando el nudo tras su cuello que sujetaba su prenda.

"No." – Hades la detuvo – "¿Acaso no tengo yo el derecho de desnudarte? Más despacio, mi diosa, recuerda quién es aquí el experto." – le dedicó una sonrisa mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y daba la vuelta a Persefone.

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en cómo las yemas de los dedos de Hades terminaban por desatar ese nudo. El vestido cayó lentamente hasta los tobillos de Persefone, descubriendo cada trozo de su piel. Ella sintió la pesada respiración de Hades sobre su nuca, y el dios dejó un rastro de cálidos besos sobre su espalda y su cuello. Él mismo, en su interior, pudo sentir que la diosa estaba avergonzada, y que un ligero rubor se extendió por su garganta y su pecho. Ante esa situación, pacientemente, Hades se detuvo:

"Ahora es tu turno." – murmuró en su oído.

El dios se volteó, dándole la espalda a Persefone, y ella descubrió que era el momento. Sus manos temblorosas quitaron le hebilla metálica que estaba sobre el hombro del dios. Al quitarla, la túnica negra que llevaba cayó al suelo… al igual que el alma de Persefone. Parecía que los colores de la noche habían sido creados para Hades, el dios de la muerte, o el dios de la belleza… como ella misma pensó al ver su silueta de espaldas.

Persefone le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole. Y colocó un beso en su espalda, justo sobre su columna, sus dedos recorrieron aquellos impecables músculos abdominales. Ella suspiró, y Hades se enfrentó a ella de nuevo para besarla.

La retuvo entre sus brazos, levantándola y recorriendo cada lugar de su figura, sabiendo que él era el primero en hacerlo. La tumbó sobre la cama, y él sobre ella, aún veía su respiración entrecortada, y sus mejillas escarlata bajo aquellos orbes verdes. Estaba aterrorizada. Él se llamó a sí mismo necio por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que ella sufría al estar desnuda frente ni más ni menos que al dios de la muerte. Por eso mismo, Hades cubrió sus cuerpos con la suave sábana. Y bajo aquella sábana, él le confesó su más preciado secreto:

"Eres preciosa, amor mío." – le dijo – "_Perfecta_."

Y Persefone, también desveló el suyo:

"Creo que en este instante la perfección está sobre mí, dios de la muerte."

"Cuánta perfección." – murmuró en un tono bromista, sacándole a Persefone una risa – "Aún no tienes ni idea de lo que es perfecto, y _esto_… será tan perfecto que inspirará las baladas de las ninfas del Olimpo."

Y cumplió su promesa.

Sus labios recorrieron su pecho, trazando el plano de esa perfección que le había prometido sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Dibujando una línea sobre la propia línea alba de su abdomen con sus labios. Hades, aún escondido bajo aquella sábana, descubrió el lugar más secreto de su esposa. Besó el interior de sus muslos, y conforme su boca se acercaba al misterio, veía que el abdomen de Persefone temblaba. Hades prolongó su deseo hasta que…

"¡Hades!" – clamó su nombre – "Por… favor." – insistió.

Hundió su boca sobre ella, y Persefone respiró con fuerza. La diosa enterró sus manos sobre el cabello de Hades, tirando de él, diciéndole de alguna forma que su tarea no podía ser más perfecta… puesto que ni ella misma tenía capacidad para hablar, o siquiera capacidad de coordinar sus pensamientos.

Una sensación tan diferente a todo aquello que había sentido, tan nueva, que no sabría ni cómo explicarla. Un torbellino de electricidad que dejó su mente en blanco, que recorrió su pecho y su abdomen poniéndole el vello de punta. Gritó, sintió que esta extraña sensación no podía ser cierta. Hades apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, y las aferró aún más a sus labios, quería ser el autor de cada una de esas nuevas sensaciones. Y aquellas sensaciones estallaron sobre ella.

Hades se relamió los labios y volvió a mirar a Persefone a los ojos. Compartieron un juego de miradas imposible de descifrar para ambos. Ella intentó recuperar el aliento.

"¿Entiendes ahora aquello de lo que tu madre y Zeus querían privarte?" – le confesó, entre dientes – "Espero que cuando vayas al Olimpo de visita, tu querido padre no me tenga mucha envidia por lo que te estoy haciendo."

"Haz que se _muera_ de envidia." – bisbiseó la diosa.

El dios se rio e hizo un mohín de aprobación. Tomó la mano de Persefone con la suya, puede que lo siguiente que iba a hacer no fuera muy agradable para ella. Lo último que quería hacer era herirla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Confía en mí." – murmuró.

Ella asintió, sintiendo además la cadera de Hades entre sus piernas. Respiró hondo…

"Hades, ahora es cuando no podré complacerte." – se lamentó – "Yo…"

"No." – la interrumpió – "¿Ves el efecto que causas en mí, Persefone?" – preguntó, y ella pudo comprobar del efecto que se trataba.

"S-sí."

"Ahora… déjame acabar lo que he empezado." – murmuró en un tono dominante.

Persefone frunció el ceño, cuando llegó el amargo momento. Hades se introdujo en ella despacio, alimentando el fuego que consumía sus almas, y pudo sentir su miedo, sus paredes internas recubriéndole y cómo el placer se había transformado en dolor en cuestión de segundos. Se culpó a sí mismo, se insultó en sus pensamientos.

La diosa apretó la mandíbula, y entre respiraciones entrecortadas, su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Hades retuvo las sábanas entre sus puños, no quería hacerle aún más daño, y quería continuar con su delicadeza…

"Hades… lo siento." – lloró la diosa.

Hades sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, ella le amaba, tanto, que incluso le pedía perdón por no poder complacerle.

"No, Persefone." – susurró – "Pronto parará este dolor, te lo prometo."

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, la diosa se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación. Confiaba plenamente en Hades, sabía que no quería hacerle daño, pero el dolor era inevitable. Incluso notó que un poco de sangre había cubierto las inmaculadas sábanas. Hades no se detuvo, y aunque Persefone intentó olvidar el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo hacerlo. Pronto, el dios no pudo controlar sus instintos, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, y el pensamiento de que Hades podría estar disfrutando, hizo que el dolor desapareciera.

"Para." – le exijió.

Hades obedeció.

"Lo siento, soy un estúpido." – dijo apartándose de ella, colocándose boca arriba, y observando el techo blanco del panteón.

"No he dicho que pares para eso."

* * *

**SONG: Feist - Fire in the Water**

* * *

Hades se quedó de piedra, cuando vio a la diosa colocarse sobre sus caderas. Con un solo movimiento que arrancó un ahogado gemido a Hades, el dolor desapareció. Hades respiró hondo, recorriendo lentamente los muslos de su esposa con sus dedos.

La abrazó y ella se aferró a sus fuertes hombros. Durante el siguiente tiempo, aquel lecho fue testigo de su amor. Él sobre ella, ella sobre él, casi rozando la perfección entre aquellas sábanas, encontrando sus lugares más secretos, sus deseos más profundos, hasta sentir el latir de sus propios corazones. Sentir que estaban tan unidos, que podían tocar sus almas.

Y justo antes de que esa unión finalizase, compartieron una mirada. Esa mirada en la que creyeron ver reflejado cada recuerdo, y cada segundo que habían vivido hasta ahora. Persefone vio el momento en el que se conocieron reflejado en sus ojos plata, mientras Hades recordó su colorida corona de flores rojas de granada. Recordó el momento del rapto, él era su raptor, y ella era su recompensa… Y ambos vieron cómo el amor había ocupado cada minúsculo trozo de ellos hasta consumirles por completo.

"Persefone."

"Hades…" – le respondió ella mientras hundía sus uñas en su espalda.

Tras unos segundos en los que intentaron recuperar el aliento, Persefone colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hades. Cerró los ojos, y él también. Y ambos fueron testigos de que el amor les había llevado a alcanzar la perfección.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Reitero que no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir temática de este tipo, y además, tampoco me gusta que sea tan explícito.**

**Respondo REVIEWS por PM, me interesa mucho que me digais vuestra opinión. ¡****Como siempre, un abrazo enorme a los que me leéis!**

**PD: ¡Creo que es prácticamente imposible no enamorarse de Hades en este capítulo...!**


	8. El Niño del Tesoro

**SI TE GUSTA LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA, ¡VISITA MI WATTPAD! ESCRIBO UNA HISTORIA DE FANTASÍA SOBRE ELLO. MI PERFIL ES MILAERYN.**

**WATTPAD: MILAERYN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! Cada vez está mas cerca la esperada venganza de Afrodita...**

**¡Gracias por leer! Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El Niño del Tesoro**

_Contaban las leyendas que por resultado de un incesto, nació un hermoso bebé. Un niño que fue encerrado en un cofre, y apartado del mundo de los mortales. Porque tal hermosura comparable a la de las joyas, fue escondida de su mundo para ser revelada más tarde entre los muros de los palacios del Olimpo. _

_El niño creció, y se convirtió en un hermoso mortal. Con una belleza comparable casi a los dioses, consiguió incluso ganarse el afecto de una diosa en concreto… la misma que le rescató de su mundo y le encerró en el cofre: Afrodita. Y la diosa del amor llegó a amar a ese joven, a esa belleza constituida por cabellos dorados, rizados, deslizándose en cascadas por su cuello, de una bronceada piel con esculpidos músculos construyéndole, y aquellos profundos ojos azules tan impíos como el mar Egeo. Pronto, el joven se convirtió en un gran guerrero, y luchaba incluso al servicio de los dioses, pero Afrodita, aparte de tenerle para sus propios quehaceres, iba a encomendarle una misión que podría incluso desencadenar una guerra. Y el joven niño del tesoro, el apuesto mortal del Olimpo, guerrero de los dioses, no iba a rechazar esa misión._

_El misterioso joven tenía un nombre, y era Adonis._

**Inframundo**

Recorrió la espalda de Persefone con la yema de los dedos, observando el contraste entre aquellas ascuas rojizas que tenía por cabello, con el color pálido de su piel. Ella dormía plácidamente, y el solo pensamiento de creer que anoche pudo herirla, le atravesó el pecho como un puñal gélido. De hecho, deseó por un instante que ese momento durase eternamente, con su esposa descansando sobre su pecho, abrazándole, no se separó de él ni un solo centímetro.

Pero el deber le llamaba, y debía volver a aquel detestable trabajo que Zeus le había encomendado. Se levantó de su lecho, cubriendo a Persefone con la sábana, puesto que no quería que se despertase, y se colocó la túnica y las piezas de su armadura, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo su trabajo.

Estaba a lomos de Ruina, la infinidad de los campos elíseos se extendía sobre él. Se dirigió hasta un puente. Bajó de su caballo, y contempló desde donde se encontraba el río Estigia. Las almas fundiéndose con el color apagado del agua. Nadie le preguntó si verdaderamente le agradaba la muerte, o simplemente, si deseaba pasar el resto de su vida rodeado de dolor, tristeza y sobre todo, soledad. Ahora tenía a Persefone, era la cálida luz que iluminaba el pesar y el castigo de estar ahí.

"Pero, ¿cómo puedo llamar castigo a eso…?" – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta – "No hice nada para merecer este destino."

Ruina relinchó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hades acarició el hocico del equino. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró sobre las crines negras de Ruina. Se dirigió a ejercer su castigo. Aquel castigo que ni siquiera merecía.

**Olimpo**

Démeter se acercó airada hasta el trono dónde Zeus se encontraba.

"¡Zeus! ¡Miserable bastardo! ¿Sigues en ese trono sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por nuestra hija?" – le gritó.

"¿Pensáis querida hermana que no me preocupo por mi Persefone?" – le contestó, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero su gesto despreocupado era un alto indicativo de que mentía.

"No os preocupáis ni lo más mínimo."

"Zeus tiene más hijos, Démeter." – dijo Hera con una voz tan envidiosa como nociva – "No puede ejercer sus quehaceres de padre con todos a la vez."

"Exacto, Hera." – afirmó la diosa de la fertilidad – "Tiene más hijos. Una lástima que la mayoría de ellos no sean contigo."

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!?" – Hera la desafió – "¡Puedo hacer que seas expulsada del Olimpo! ¡Maldita Démeter!" – gritó, exasperada – "¡Zeus! ¡Haz que la encierren!"

El dios enarcó una ceja, tomándose las declaraciones de su esposa como una broma. Zeus simplemente sonrió ante la situación, para él, incluso jocosa. Hera se levantó de su asiento, justo a la diestra de Zeus, y dio un sonoro pisotón al suelo. Se colocó frente a su esposo y señaló a Démeter despectivamente con el dedo:

"¡Zeus! ¡Zeus!" – gritó su nombre para llamar de nuevo su atención – "¡Haz que lleven a esta ramera al calabozo del Olimpo!" – le ordenó.

"Madre, calmaos." – susurró Ares, y la tomó de las manos, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¡Sois despreciable, Démeter! ¡Igual que vuestra hija! ¡Juro que haré que tú y esa cría consentida paguéis por vuestros actos!"

"Llévate a tu madre de aquí, hijo." – ordenó Zeus, y el joven Ares obedeció, conduciendo a Hera fuera del lugar.

Démeter cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sentía su alma rota en su interior por las malas palabras de Hera. Miró a Zeus, quién, aún conservaba su indiferencia por la situación.

"Cuéntame, hermana, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?"

"Fui al alba a ver a Helios, como cada día desde que Hades me arrebató a mi hija."

"Nuestra hija." – interrumpió Zeus.

"¡¿Nuestra hija?! ¡¿Acaso hacéis algo por ella?! ¡No comprendéis mi dolor!"

"No oses desafiarme una vez más, Démeter."

La diosa de la fertilidad tuvo que limitarse a acatar esa orden. Asintió, y por mucho pesar que sintiera en ese momento, por toda el ansia que sintiera de recordarle a Zeus el pésimo deber que ejerce como padre… ella tuvo que retener todos esos sentimientos. Retener su agonía entre las lágrimas, y explicar lo que Helios le confesó:

"El dios Helios puso sus ojos sobre el inframundo anoche, mi señor." – murmuró la diosa reteniendo su llanto – "Me dijo: Anoche ocurrió algo que ni el propio Zeus ha de saber." – repitió las palabras de Helios.

"¿Qué no he de saber?" – preguntó el dios.

Se acercó a Démeter, clavando su mirada sobre la suya. Frunció el ceño y tomó de los hombros a su hermana.

"Dímelo."

La diosa mantuvo su silencio, y el dios la zarandeó.

"¿¡Qué no he de saber!? ¡Soy el dios del Olimpo! ¡Debo conocer todo cuanto me plazca!" – alzó la voz con autoridad – "¡Te obligo a que confieses!"

Finalmente, ella confesó:

"Hace varios días fueron las nupcias, y anoche yacieron juntos en el mismo lecho."

Tras aquellas palabras, la diosa Démeter no pudo evitar continuar su llanto. Zeus reflejó sobre su rostro toda la repugnancia posible al saber la noticia. Con sólo imaginar a Persefone, su hija favorita, embarazada de su hermano más odiado, le producía la envidia más insana que había llegado a experimentar. El dios no dijo nada, sólo pensó en múltiples formas horribles de darle su merecido a ese ser despreciable que tenía por hermano. Quería buscar la forma de arrebatar a su adorada hija del Inframundo, pero, ¿cómo podría hacer eso sin que Hades pudiera luchar contra el Olimpo?

A veces, Zeus olvidaba lo poderoso que era su hermano. Olvidaba que él mismo encerró a Hades en el Inframundo por el simple hecho de que no pudiera luchar contra él. Hades creó el Kraken, la bestia que destruyó a sus padres. Era mucho más poderoso que Zeus, que Poseidón e incluso más fuerte que Crono.

Zeus era incapaz de reconocer que temía a Hades.

**Inframundo**

Cuando Hades llegó a palacio, su esposa le esperaba en el salón. Hades sonrió con ternura justo al escuchar esas dulces risas de Persefone mientras jugueteaba con Pena y Pánico. Llevaba un vestido celeste y una corona de flores de varios colores. La muchacha estaba sentada en la silla frente a la larga mesa, repleta de apetitosos platos de comida. La diosa, presidiendo el banquete, sonrió a Hades al verle.

"Hades, no te esperaba tan pronto." – susurró, un delicado rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

"Lo sé." – admitió – "Pero ahora hago lo más rápido posible mi deber…" – se acercó a ella – "Para estar mucho más tiempo aquí, junto a ti."

El dios acarició el rostro de su esposa con la yema de los dedos, contemplando su mirada verde cristalina y cómo él mismo podía verse reflejado en esas dos esmeraldas. Persefone se lanzó a besar sus labios sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Hades continuó el beso, acunando el rostro de la diosa entre sus manos. Esas manos hábiles cayeron desde las mejillas de Persefone hasta sus caderas. Él sintió el tacto redondeado de su hermosa figura, y sólo podía pensar en el hecho de amarla de nuevo.

"Hades." – susurró la diosa casi sin aliento – "Deberíamos continuar luego." – le dijo, interrumpiendo su tarea – "La comida se enfría."

Hades hizo un mohín de protesta, frunciendo sus labios. Miró a la diosa con el ceño arrugado, casi para regañarla. Pero una sonrisa traviesa indicaba lo contrario.

"¿Es que no estás hambriento?" – preguntó Persefone.

"Sí, que lo estoy." – admitió.

"Está bien." – aprobó ella, separándose de su marido.

El dios graznó unas risas en voz baja por la reacción de Persefone. Hades volvió a tomarla de la mano y retenerla entre sus brazos. La diosa sintió la dureza del pecho de Hades sobre sí misma, le miró a los ojos plata. Él suspiró sobre sus labios, separados por apenas unos centímetros:

"No estoy hambriento de comida, mi reina." – confesó en una voz profunda.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Tengo a mi banquete entre mis brazos ahora mismo…" – murmuró en su oído.

**Olimpo**

Ya cayó la noche sobre el monte de los dioses. Zeus se hallaba en sus aposentos, y mientras Hera dormía plácidamente, él salió fuera de su lecho. Los truenos y los relámpagos resonaban e iluminaban momentáneamente el cielo del Olimpo. Zeus estaba casi al borde del cólera, sólo al concebir la ingrata idea de que Hades había conseguido conquistar a su hija.

Estaba en un panteón abandonado del Olimpo, y recibió una visita inesperada.

Afrodita estaba esperando el momento idóneo para encontrarse con Zeus, y cuando cayó la noche, en ese panteón, encontró el momento exacto para hablar con el dios de dioses en solitario.

"Mi dios de dioses." – le susurró – "Aplaca tu tormenta." – le dijo casi en una orden, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho esculpido.

"¿Es que vos podéis hacer que llegue la calma, Afrodita?"

Afrodita sonrió, contemplando la belleza de Zeus. Recordó las veces que ambos habían yacido juntos, mientras miraba aquellos profundos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Persefone. El cabello castaño y la piel traslúcida. La barba incipiente adornando su rostro y sus mejillas. En conjunto era hermoso, pero ella no encontraba en él ningún parecido con Hades. Por eso mismo, ella sólo le quería a él. Afrodita estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir el amor del dios de la muerte.

"Tengo lo que necesitáis, Zeus. Puedo hacer que Hades sufra, y que Persefone vuelva de nuevo a su hogar, rendida ante su madre. Y ante ti." – mencionó en un tono impetuoso.

"¿Y por qué vos gozáis de tal afán por destrozar la vida de Hades?"

Afrodita pensó sus palabras unos segundos antes de decirlas:

"Quiero ayudaros, mi señor." – mintió.

Tuvo que mentir para que Zeus no supiera esa verdad. La verdad tácita de que ella amaba a su hermano. Afrodita estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de que Zeus se creyera esa mentira. A lo que fuera…

"Ya os hablaré sobre mi plan, es tan infalible que os juro por vos que no fallaría nunca." – intentó convencerle de nuevo – "Tendréis la victoria asegurada."

"¿Y cómo sé que no me estáis mintiendo?" – inquirió – "Me han llegado rumores Afrodita… calumnias sobre ti y sobre él…" – se refirió a Hades – "No me creas tan estúpido como para pensar en que no haces todo esto por despecho, y no simplemente porque quieras ayudarme." – hizo una pausa, sonriendo vilmente – "De todos modos, le ames… o no, el final es el mismo: separarle de Persefone."

Afrodita asintió. Pero ella, tan soberbia y orgullosa, no quiso que nadie aparte de ella misma supiera lo que sentía por Hades.

"Les separaremos, entonces…" – susurró cerca de los labios de Zeus.

"Oh, espuma de mar, si me besas sólo conseguirás que la tormenta aumente." – amenazó – "Sé que sientes algo por el despreciable de mi hermano."

"No, mi Zeus." – negó ella – "¿Crees que si siento algo por él, querría que tú me amaras esta noche?" – mintió.

Y Zeus se creyó esa mentira. Una mentira que Afrodita selló en los labios del dios con un beso suyo.

Durante aquella noche, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, fueron testigos de tantas cosas… un amor verdadero en el Inframundo y un amor diferente en el Olimpo. Una historia que traerá consigo la traición, la envidia y un plan para separar a Hades de la diosa de la primavera.

Una historia acompañada de la tormenta formada por Zeus y los celos de Afrodita. Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, pero cuando en la tormenta hay amor y odio, la calma sólo llega cuando sobrevive uno de los dos…

* * *

**¡Fin de capítulo! Espero subir el siguiente tan pronto como pueda, ¡espero vuestros favs, follows y esas maravillosas reviews que me empujan a seguir actualizando esta historia!**

**¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores!**


	9. ¡Aviso Importante!

AVISO PARA MIS LECTORES

En primer lugar, deciros que OS ADORO. La paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo… que me ha llevado casi un año y medio el poder completar esta historia. Os merecéis una explicación del porqué de esta esta espera.

He prestado más atención a otros proyectos, y también, he sustituido FanFiction por Wattpad. Mi perfil allí, como muchos habréis visto que lo publicito en mis historias subidas aquí, es el mismo que este: Milaeryn. Lamento deciros que no publicaré más partes de la historia aquí, y si queréis ver la versión editada junto con un capítulo nuevo, tendrá que ser en Wattpad. ¿Por qué? Pues porque FanFiction me resulta más incómodo a la hora de publicar los capítulos, no puedo editarlos como quiero y aparte, Wattpad me ofrece la posibilidad de tener más feedback con todos vosotros. Además, he tenido problemas con el plagio a causa de tener la historia publicada aquí, y no quiero que se repita.

Y nada más que decir… Aparte de que os aprecio mucho, daros las gracias por estar ahí, y que espero que me comprendáis y no os molestéis por esto.

FanFiction no me permite poner links aquí, por lo que tendréis que buscarme en Wattpad. Todo es exactamente igual que aquí. La historia: "Un Abrazo a la Muerte", y mi perfil ya lo sabéis.

Espero veros por allí. ¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Os quiero! 3


	10. ¡El final ya está publicado en Wattpad!

Quiero comunicar que el final de esta historia está publicado exclusivamente en Wattpad. Solo tenéis que registraros en la web y podréis leerlo gratis allí. Podéis encontrarme como Milaeryn, o Mila Reynn, o buscar simplemente "Un abrazo a la Muerte". Estaré encantada de recibir vuestras lecturas, votos, comentarios y que le deis al botón de seguir significa muchísimo para mí.

Espero que leáis la parte de "Agradecimientos", porque dedico la historia a todos los lectores que la siguieron desde aquí.

Un beso enorme a todos, y disfrutar de la historia terminada por fin.

¡Os adoro!


End file.
